


Earth Shatter (AU August & ML Fluff Month 2018)

by LeSwanSong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSwanSong/pseuds/LeSwanSong
Summary: my contribution to AU August & ML Fluff Month 2018Originally posted to My Tumblr - https://laswansong.tumblr.com/





	1. Of Soulmates and Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU - Roommates 
> 
> Soulmate AU - Each day on your arm is a particular event your soulmate will face today. (Examples: Promotion, family death, new pet, meeting soulmate…)

 

 Marinette walked up the steps of her apartment balancing the Pizza boxes and pastries in her hands, it had only been a few days since Adrien had moved into the apartment she and Alya had once shared. Alya’s and Nino’s recent engagement had lead to this decision, Adrien was to move in with her so Alya could move in with Nino, it had been a nerve-wracking few days, although she had told Alya that she no longer harboured a crush on the model some feelings still remained.

Marinette pushed open the door to the Apartment the site of boxes was still something she had to get used to.

“Marinette” she heard Alya call, “Hey Girl what does your mark say today?”

Marinette looked down at her wrist she had avoided thinking about it, Alya loved learning about her soulmates life even if it was only a snippet. She had even started a journal a few years back to document the words on her arm and what she thought had happened. Some had been simple like  _‘got a haircut’_  or  _'made a new friend’_  but some had been rather odd like  _'got the wrong idea’_  or  _'lost something important’_  but Alya never seemed to care how boring it seemed to be.

“I don’t think you want to know Al.”

“Oh come on Marinette it can’t be that bad.”

“Fine, it says 'Loses Best Friend’, don’t ask, I don’t want to think about it, now let’s eat before the pizza gets cold.”

Alya nodded her head and took the Pizza boxes from her hands.

“Alright, what did you get?”

“Ahh… Um… Pepperoni, Chicken and Camembert cause Adrien is weird and a spicy vegetable.”

“Sweet, Nino, Adrien, Marinette brought Pizza.”

Marinette smiled as Nino and Adrien made their way around the boxes and to the now clear lounge room.

“Come on man what is with it with the cheese.” Marinette had wondered why he had insisted on it.

“What, I can’t enjoy it?” he said, he sounded offended.

“Mari, I hope you enjoy the apartment smelling like the stuff.”

“Nino Mari and the fact cookies she constantly makes will probably counteract the smell.” Marinette smiled at Alya she could never tell her the real reason why she baked so often she just played it off as an old habit from the bakery.

Adrien piped up “Guys lunch is going to have to wait Hawkmoth has let another Akuma.”

“And I was looking forward to lunch, come on guys help me film this fight,” Alya said pushing Nino and Marinette out the door.

-=+=-

By the time Marinette had finally wiggled her way out of Alya’s grasp, the Akuma had hit several people and had pulled others from history. It was the first interesting Akuma from Hawkmoth in a while. Her 'Lucky Charm’ hadn’t come in handy yet.

Marinette looked over the Akuma he had a jacket adorned with several pins and badges.

“It got to be one of them but which one,” she murmured to herself.

She watched as the Akuma readied for another attack she ducked at rolled out of the way of it. she heard a scream come from behind her and watched as Nino and Alya slowly faded away. She felt the anger grow within her and turned around to face the Akuma, but he had disappeared from where it was standing. Her earrings beeped their 3-minute warning. She quickly took off home before she could de-transform.

-=+=-

It was the knock at her door that pulled Marinette from her thoughts, Adrien was standing in her doorway, “Marinette are you okay?”

She quickly rubbed her the tears from her eyes, “I’m fine Adrien.”

“No your not, come here,” he answered and quickly walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug, “We will bring them back I promise.”

“I hope so, I don’t know what I’ll do without Alya and her gossip,” she said trying to be light-hearted.

“Nor I without Nino’s complaining about my cheese.”

The two stood in comfortable silence.

“Thank-you Adrien,” she said trying her best to not to whisper but it didn’t work.

“No problem Marinette.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to deal with class tomorrow.”

“Just take it slow, I’m sure your teachers will understand.”

“You must not know designers that much,” she quipped back.

Adrien laughed, “it has been a few years but it can’t have changed that much.”

Marinette pulled against his embrace but he held her tighter, “I’m sure where ever Alya is, I’m sure Nino is telling her off for getting in the middle of an Akuma attack.”

Adrien chuckled, “I’m pretty sure this started as me trying to comfort you.” he said as he pulled away from her, she whimpered silently at the loss.

“Yeah but we both needed comfort.”

“Come on Marinette I’ll let you tease me in my terrible taste in Cheese.”

And with that Marinette followed him back out of her room.


	2. The Saftey of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU - Safety

Marinette had raced from class to class. Waking up late had thrown her off schedule all day, she swore she had gotten out of the habit of sleeping in, but some days it would happen.

“Here.” a voice said as a coffee cup was placed in front of her.

“Adrien?”

“Yep, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would deliver coffee,”

Marinette smiled at him, “okay ex-model you tell me what you think this dress needs” she moved her sketchbook in front of him as he sat down.

“Hmm… let me think,” Adrien paused an looked over the sketch, “You could add some black to break up the color on the dress and maybe frame the waist a little more, but other than that I don’t really know, Sorry Marinette.”

“No it’s okay it was a good suggestion,” she moved the sketchbook back in front of her and went back to sketching add a few black highlights as Adrien suggestion.

“How are you holding up?”

Marinette paused, how was she feeling? She hadn’t asked herself that question yet, she knew how her soulmate was holding up the words were blatantly on her wrist, ‘Comforting a friend’ it made her smile, “I don’t know Adrien.”

“Its okay,” he had a small smile on his face, it was his model smile but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

“And you? how are you holding up?”

He took a deep breath “as well as can be right now.”

“I miss them.”

“I do too, its only been a few days though.”

“Yeah and no sign of the Akuma.”

“It will show again.”

“I know I just can’t sit and do nothing.”

“You got any classes after.”

“No,” she answered cutting him off.

“Movie?”

“Mr. Agreste, are you taking me on a date?”

He went wide eye “No… No.. No. I’m.”

“I’m kidding Adrien, I know what you meant.” she cut him off before he made a fool of himself, “but yes a movie would be great,” she watched as the smile slowly grew across his face, “but I have to finish the sketch first.”

-=+=-

“That was the worst movie ever.” Marinette examined as she walked out of the theater.

“You’re telling me, next time I’m letting you pick the movie Marinette.”

“Adrien, you can just call me Mari.”

“I know it just takes me a while to get used to the idea…” a familiar ding interrupted them.

Marinette pulled out her phone and looked back at Adrien, “It’s the Akuma.”

“Go, but be careful stay out of the way of the Akuma, I… I don’t want to lose another friend.”

“You won’t, I just want to be there when Alya and Nino come back.”

“Of course.”

“I promise Adrien I’ll stay away from the Akuma I’ll just be in a nearby cafè, hiding under a table waiting for the cure to wash over the city,” she took his hand and squeezed it trying to reassure him.

“You better,” he said with a smile.

Marinette let go of his hand and headed in the direction of the Akuma, opening her purse as she ran.

-=+=-

Marinette once again found herself clutching at straws, she had already pulled a few of the badges off of the jacket none of them held the Akuma. She wasn’t paying attention when a voice yelled, “CHARGE!” She could hear the thundering of hooves quickly approaching her, she felt someone push her out of the way, landing on top of her.

“Good your safe,” the person said as they rolled off her. She looked at them a man dressed in black, he had blond hair and cat ears, Marinette had grown up hearing stories of the famous thief Chat Noir, but she never thought she would run into him even as Ladybug. She had heard stories of him helping to save civilians during Akuma attacks, she would have thought he was a myth if it weren’t for the cards he left behind every time he stole something.

“Chat Noir?”

“The one and only, you must be Ladybug,” he said and extended his hand out for her to shake but she declined the offer. “Well, at least we landed somewhere safe.”

“Where are we?” she asked looking up at the sky, it was late afternoon when she had engaged the Akuma, but now it was the middle of the night.

“I don’t know,” he answered, a beeping erupted into the air, “Were both about to de-transform, meet me on that rooftop tomorrow around 11am,” he said pointing to a roof with plants on it. Marinette nodded her head, Chat Noir bowed at then took off in the opposite direction she was facing.

Marinette didn’t bother finding somewhere to hide for her de-transformation.

“Did we defeat the Akuma Marinette?”

“No Tikki.”

Marinette looked down at her outfit it wasn’t what she was wearing originally, she felt something heavy in her pocket she pulled it out and inspected it in the moonlight, it was a set of house keys the address was written on a tag.

“I guess this is my house key’s Tikki, So let’s go home,” she tried to hide the fear in her voice but failed.

“It’s alright Marinette, I’ll keep you safe.”

“Thanks Tikki,” she said with a chuckle.


	3. Summer Lovin Happened so Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Parent AU - Summer love

Waking up to two screaming children was something Marinette hadn’t expected but, it warmed her heart to see the faces of her future sons.

“Mama, Mama wake up.”

“I’m up, my kitten, I’m up,” she says a smile. She can see the black hair and blue eyes of her sons, ‘Twins’ her mind tells her she was great full for the fact that she had memories.

“Alright, Hugo, Louis, what are we going to do today?”

She watched as the two boys whispered to each other, she was glad that they were close and not fighting like she had seen Alya’s sisters do.

“Mama, we want to go to the park so we can see Gabrielle again.”

Gabrielle, she knew the name but not where from.

“Okay, but first Breakfast, how does Pancakes sound?”

The two squeals of her sons in confirmation was all she needed to hear and followed the two boys into the kitchen.

After some help from Louis to find all the ingredients, Hugo reading the instructions to her and making a complete mess of the kitchen she placed 2 plates in front of them, although it had taken her well over an hour to make them the smiles on their faces made it worth it.

“Mama’s just going to get dressed, you two stay here alright.”

The two boys nodded their heads, and Marinette left the room slowly making her way back to the bedroom pausing to look at the photos on the walls. They were mainly pictures of her and her sons, but a few had her parents in them as well as Alya and Nino and who she assumed was their daughter. She looked at the smiles on the faces and how happy they were. Tears had started to form in her eyes, she could see her Kwami float over to her out of the corner of her eye.

“Tikki,” she said through a sob.

“I’m sorry Marinette.”

“I… I don’t want to go back.”

“You will have to, this isn’t your life yet. The memories you have aren’t real.”

“I know Tikki but…”

“But nothing, it’s your mother’s instinct, and you can still enjoy your time here. One day you will have this so enjoy it for now.”

Marinette nodded her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes, Tikki was right what she was seeing was only apart of her future.

“I’ll drop them off at Mama’s and Papa’s, that way I don’t grow too attached to them, I already dread the prospect of leaving them.”  
-=+=-

Adrien slowly made his way to the park his daughters hand in his, waking up to find a daughter was one of the most exciting things he had ever experienced, they had made breakfast together played hide and seek and now they were on their way to the park. Keeping Plagg away from her had been difficult at first, but the Kwami quickly got used to the little girl constantly trying to find him after he had made the mistake of hovering over the kitchen counter, he loved hearing Plagg groan in frustration every time she called him a Fairy.

“Now Gabrielle don’t wander off too far okay stay in my site.”

“Yes Papa I will, can I go play now?”

Adrien nodded his head and watched as she ran off to the playground, she quickly made friends with a few kids younger than her, He made his way over to a nearby park bench and pulled a random book that he had taken from his shelf earlier out of his bag and began to read.

“Adrien?” a female voice asked. Adrien looked up from his book, a short woman with black hair and blue eyes stood in front of him.

“Marinette?” he questioned.

The woman nodded her head. “It’s good to see you again Adrien, gosh how long has it been?”

“I don’t know, Its good to see you too Marinette.”

“May I sit?”

Adrien nodded his head “Of course.”

“Which one is yours?”

“The blond girl by the swings, her name is Gabrielle.”

“Ahh, so she’s the famous Gabrielle I keep hearing about, my boys were telling me all about her on the way over here.”

“Boys?” he questioned

Marinette nodded her head “The two black haired boys next to her” she said pointing to them.

-=+=-

Marinette enjoyed her time at the park and seeing Adrien had made it even better. she looked down at her phone it was almost 11.

“Hey, boys how about we go see Grandmère and Grandpère?”

Louis and Hugo both quickly nodded their heads it brought a smile to her face.

-=+=-

“Well, Ladybug fancy meeting you here.”

“What do you want Chat Noir?”

“Me-ouch no need to be so harsh.”

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve had I a taste on my future and I don’t want to leave it.”

“Wait, wait, wait, your future, oh bug does your Kwami not tell you anything, this isn’t our future it’s just an Alternate Earth or Reality whatever you want to call it.”

“So why did you want to meet so early?” she asked trying to change the subject.

“Like it or not we are partners in this and will need to work together to get home, So… I brought a movie.”

“And what movie would that be?”

Chat moved his hand from behind his back pulling out a laptop. “You’ll just have to wait.” He moved to a nearby lounge and sat down. “Come on bug,” he said patting a spot next to him. Marinette rolled her eyes but gave in to his request.

Chat pressed play, Marinette instantly knew what movie it was, “Grease, seriously Chat, you could have picked a better movie.”

“Hey don’t insult my movie taste now watch the movie.”

-=+=-

“Come on Ladybug please.”

“No, I’m not singing.”

“Just this one song,” he pleaded. “If you sing this song, I won’t force you to sing the others.”

Marinette sighed “Fine but I’ll hold you to that.”

“Yes, Thank-you.” He took a deep breath then resumed the movie “Summer loving had me a blast.”

Marinette was taken aback she would never have guessed that he could sing, but she didn’t let that stop her, “Summer loving happened so fast.” she watched as he went wide-eyed, he obviously wasn’t expecting her to be able to sing, but he still continued to sing.

“I met a girl crazy for me.”

“Met a boy cute as can be.”

“Okay, how can you be so amazing at singing and not show it off LB.”

“Because I don’t like showing off and you?”

“Dear old Père Hawkmoth sent me to singing lessons so that when he heard me singing I wouldn’t sound like someone drowning a Cat.”

Marinette couldn’t hold back her laugh.

“It’s true, Please stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t,” she said through her giggles. Chat looked at her betrayed but she could tell he wasn’t serious.

“Alright, how are we going to defeat the Akuma.”

Chat paused to think over a plan.

“I suggest we 'Cataclysm’ on his jacket that way we get rid of all of the badges in one go,” Marinette nodded her head and Chat continued, “you trip him by wrapping your yo-yo around his legs I’ll run up and 'Cataclysm’ the jacket.”

“We have to be fast before he can pull people from another universe,” Marinette interjected, Chat nodded his head.

“It’s a good plan, do you think it will work Bugaboo?”

“Don’t call me Bugaboo, and it will have to work otherwise we will get sent somewhere else again.”

“I would like a more refined plan.”

“As would I but we don’t know if the Akuma is in the badges yet.”

Chat didn’t argue any further his shoulders slumped defeatedly.

“I… I don’t want to go home if I do I’ll chicken out if I see my daughters face.” she could hear the sadness in his voice and she knew the pain he was going through

“I understand,” she said, “did you have any more movies?” it was the only thing she could think of to lighten the mood.

Chat looked up her and a small formed on his face, “what will it be LB?”


	4. Are we really doing this Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy AU & Can’t Transform

“Akuma?” Ladybug asked.

Chat nodded his head. “He’s in the street below, it doesn’t seem like he’s used his powers yet.”

“That’s good and least we don’t have to worry about people from the French revolution again.”

“Yeah, but what would they be angry about there are no kings or queens right now unless they still have them on those earth’s.”

“Huh, what.”

“He’s pulling people from different realities.”

“Wait, so you’re saying he isn’t pulling people from history?”

“Yes, Bug we are travelling to an Alternet reality, not our future, Did you… Did you think we were travelling to our future?”

Marinette nodded her head it had seemed that way at the start.

“It’s okay Ladybug, I would have thought so too if Plagg didn’t tell me otherwise.”

They both sat in silence and watched the Akuma on the empty street below they both seemed to be contemplating something.

Marinette broke the silence first, “I… I have kids on this earth, two boys, I’m… I’m Going to miss them.”

“As do I bug, not two sons of course but… I have a daughter.”

“Well then, after you, My Lady.” Chat bowed his head and gestured for her to go first.

Marinette slowly snuck down into the square, she needed the element of surprise to get her yo-yo around his legs,“Stay here Chat, I’ll sneak across the street.”

“Of course, Ladybug.”

“I suggest you call ‘Cataclysm’ right now,” Chat nodded his head and she slowly made her way out into the open street, trying her best not to make a sound, but luck wasn’t on her side the Akuma turned around and saw her. She quickly threw her yo-yo at the Akuma’s legs and felt it wrap around his legs, she pulled on the string, and the Akuma toppled over. Chat reached down and pressed his hand to the man’s jacket freeing the Akuma. Marinette pulled her yo-yo free from the Akuma’s legs and caught the butterfly, purifying it. She was about to let it go when she felt Chat crash into her.

-=+=-

“Why did you do that for?” Ladybug asked him clearly frustrated.

“There was another Akuma behind us, I tried to push you out the way but we obviously got hit.”

Adrien observed as she paced up and down the sidewalk, she stopped something had caught her eye, he followed her gaze as she walked slowly over to a poster on a nearby light post.

“This is bad,” she whispered under her breath.

“What is?”

She reached up and ripped the poster from the post and handed it to him.

'Wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir for crimes against Paris.’

“This is normal for me but… not for you…” he answered trailing off, “are you alright?” he asked looking at her, she was still looking at the posters.

“Has your ring beeped yet?” She asked quickly changing the subject.

Adrien looked down at his ring, all 5 paw prints were still there. “That’s odd, I used 'Cataclysm’.”

“Maybe it reset or your Kwami is being very…”

“If you say my Kwami is being generous,”

“I’m guessing he’s not?”

“No, he’s quite irritating at times.”

“Its probably his way of caring for you, my parents did a similar thing whenever I had friends over.”

Adrien stared down towards the ground happy with the silence between them but his mind was quickly pulled back to the poster in his hand, “We can’t stay here, out in the street, we’ll get spotted and I really don’t want to deal with the police right now.”

Ladybug nodded her head,“Where can we go? Although I don’t trust you I trust you more than anyone else right now.”

Adrien smiled, “ I think I know a place.”

-=+=-

“Here we are, you okay Ladybug?”

“Yeah, how are we going to get in?”

“Ladybug, I break into the Louvre for fun I think a hotel room is the least of our problems.” he watched as she rolled her eyes, “Look I know this goes against you and your good morals but if we stay out here any longer.”

“Fine,” she answered cutting him off, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Adrien nodded his head and jiggled the window before he heard it click, he pushed on the glass the window swung open. “After you Ladybug,” he said gesturing for her to go first.

“I could have done that.”

“Yes you could of Ladybug but I did it now are you going to go inside or stay out here on the balcony?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and reluctantly squeezed through the window first, Adrien followed close behind, he glanced around the hotel room, it was small and something he was sure his father would have a heart attack if he saw it, it was nothing like the 4-5 star hotel rooms he was used to. Ladybug didn’t stop to look as she headed straight to the bathroom, he saw the flash of light under the door meaning she was de-transformed, he walked over to it and placed his hand on the handle, he head was telling him to open it but his heart argued to leave it closed, he shook his head as his heart won out.

“I’m going to release my transformation for my Kwami,” he tells her through the door, he hears a muttered okay in response. Adrien walked into the kitchen opening the fridge spotting some cheddar cheese on the shelf, he fished it out and muttered his de-transformation phrase feeling the power leave him.

“Plagg?” he asked, handing his Kwami the cheese which he greedily ate.

“Yes Kid,” he answered with a mouthful of cheese.

“Ladybug captured the Akuma how was there another one?”

Plagg paused, pondering Adrien’s question, “maybe he pulled another version of himself from and earth,” he answered mouth still full of cheese.

“Please don’t tell me he can do that.”

“The question is that you have to ask yourself is was that the one from your own earth or the one it pulled.”

“Oh no, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.”

“Kid I’m ready.”

Adrien felt the remainder of his suit form over his body as Ladybug exited the bathroom.

“I know that we…” Ladybug started but was quickly cut off by the opening of an emergency News report.

“Hello again my name is Nadja Chamack and I’m reporting to you live from the scene of the latest sighting of Ladybug and Chat Noir, in a few short moments we will crossover to City Hall where our hero Hawkmoth will speak on the latest sighting.”

“Did she just say, hero?”

“Yep.”

“Today is going to be a long day.”

“That it is,” he answered with a smirk.

-=+=-

“Hello Nooroo, who shall we choose today, there hasn’t been a sighting of Ladybug and Chat Noir in months, they must be planning something.”

“Master, there is already an Akuma out there, I sense a dark force around it.”

“What?!?”

-=+=-

“Chat! Free the Civilians.”

“Got it Bugaboo.”

“I told you not to call me that,” she called back to him.

“I know!” he responded running towards the civilians. Adrien hadn’t spent long with Ladybug but he was already enjoying their banter.

“Hello, I’m going to get you guys out of here, but first I need you all to move away from the steel beam,” the civilians look at him with strange looks in their eyes, Adrien rolled his eyes he knew he was going to have to say it again, “Could you please move away from the beam otherwise I’ll use 'Cataclysm’ on you.” as he said the words he felt the destructive power grow in his hands, upon seeing this the civilians moved away from the bar. Adrien touched the bar and watched as it crumbled.

'Kid I know its amazing to see it work on something so large but we need to get going, I can’t keep the transformation up for as long normal.’

Adrien ran into a nearby alleyway, his ring beeping its final warning.

“Here Plagg eat up.”

Adrien watched as his Kwami quickly ate the cheese obviously not happy that it was cheddar but he would deal with the repercussions of it later. Adrien looked back out towards the fight he was amazed at how well Ladybug could hold her own, but he guessed it came with working alone for so long. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar purple suit, of course he was here, an Akuma that he didn’t create would draw him out of his hiding hole.

“Adrien what are you doing here, you should be at home and not near a rouge…” Hawkmoth asked.

“Sorry Father but I’ve got to go,” he answered cutting him off. He pulled Plagg into his pocket at took off running towards Ladybug but not before he noticed the shocked look on Hawkmoth’s Face. Ladybug still hadn’t noticed the Akuma behind her she was focused on the Akuma before her, he was tempted to call out to her, but it would reveal who he was.

“Plagg,” he hissed.

“Still eating Kid.”

Adrien quickly weighed up the options. the two options argued back and forth in his mind.

'I’m going to regret this,“ he told himself before he once again crashed into Ladybug, they narrowly avoided the beam of light from the Akuma.

'Chat get off me.”

“I can’t I’m not transformed right now.”

“Kid,” he heard Plagg whisper from his collar, Adrien muttered his transformation phrase once again.

“Okay, now I am,” he told her as he got off of her.

She looked at him disapproval written across her face, “you ran out untransformed,” she stated discontentedly, “unbelievable, do you know how dangerous that is.”

“Ladybug I know you’re not happy but could we please do this Late… Look Out!” He tried to push her out of the way, but he saw the beam too late.


	5. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundromat AU & Dedication

Adrien pushed himself into a sitting position ignoring the pain in his head, he looked around the street happy to find it devoid of life, he saw Ladybug a few meters away from him, she was talking to herself and had probably not realised he was awake, his ears picked up on a few words mainly along the lines of the fact they had once again been transported to another earth.

“You’re awake,” Adrien slowly nodded his head as he pushed himself to stand as his head screamed in protest.

He stood on shaky legs, “just” he responded.

“There’s a laundromat just down the street its open for another few hours, we can rest up there for a while,” Happy with her plan, he slowly began to walk over to her, Adrien felt his legs fall out beneath him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the cold hard ground, but he felt arms grab his arms and steady him.

“You okay?” Ladybug asked. Adrien was tempted to lie and tell her he was fine but knew he wouldn’t get far without her help. “Lean on me otherwise I’m carrying you bridal style” she instructed,

He chuckled at her command but still did as he was told, silently adding, “I’d like to see you try.”

-=+=-

Adrien winced as Ladybug slowly sat him down against one of the many washing machines, Ladybug sat down in front of him.

“How did we end up in this mess?” She asked.

Adrien looked down at his feet before h decided to answer, “My father” he started drawing Ladybug’s attention, he took a deep breath before continuing, “he was actually proud of this one, he actually took the time to send me a text.”

“He sounds…” Ladybug struggled to find the right word, “very distant.”

“He’s been that way since my mother disappeared.”

Ladybug looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He knew she would pity him when he eventually opened up.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, Adrien wanted to break the silence but didn’t know what to say so he spoke from the heart.

“Ladybug I’m dedicated to getting you home.”

Ladybug stared at him, “Why.”

“Because…” He stuttered out his head telling him not to continue, but he pushed on, “Because otherwise, no one will be able to stop him able to stop hawkmoth, when… When this all started his goal was simple he wanted your miraculous for one thing, but over the years I’ve watched the man that was my father disappear, and I don’t know who stands in his place.” He could feel a tear start to form in the corner of his eye, he quickly wiped it away before Ladybug could see.

“What did he want it for?”

“My mother… He wanted to use it to bring her back.”

“When did you get hit?” She asks he can hear the concern in her voice.

He looked down at where her hand was, a large cut was one his arm. “Uh, just before I helped the civilians… I think…”

Ladybug frowned at him and slowly got up from the floor, “Stay here, I think I saw some sewing kits near the front desk.”

“What are you going to do stitch me up?”

“Yes, now stay here I’m going to go to the convenience store down the street.”

“Fine.”

He watched as she walked out the doors of the laundromat and saw the bright pink flash of her de-transforming, he considered de-transforming himself so he would have someone to talk to, but the risk of Ladybug coming back early was something he wasn’t willing to risk his identity over not yet at least.

-=+=-

“Chat?”

“Huh, What happened.”

“You fell asleep.”

“Oh.” Adrien rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Ladybug pulled out a sewing kit.

“It’s not as sharp as I wanted but that’s what you get for a cheap sewing kit.”

“Dental floss?” Adrien asked pulling it out of the plastic bag of items.

“Yep, its practically what doctors use anyway,”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders “if you say so.”

“here drink,” she told him handing him the bottle of whisky from the bag and its good disinfectant.

“Why.”

“The needle its blunt so it will hurt.”

Adrien took the bottle from her hands and set it down beside him. “You’ve done this before?” he asked but Ladybug didn’t answer, she didn’t need to, the downtrodden look in her eyes told him the truth.

“You have…” He answered himself sadly, “How many?”

“How many what?”

“How many times have you had to stitch yourself up.”

Ladybug shrugged her shoulders, “it doesn’t happen as much as it did in the early days.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her sincerely, Ladybug gave him a small smile in response, “I should have.”

“You could have done a lot of things” she responded by cutting him off before he could continue that train of thought. She took a deep breath before continuing,“ but its all in the past, don’t beat yourself up about it, it won’t change anything now,” he watched her feed the dental floss through the eye of the needle, her hands were extremely steady, it put him at ease, “now hold still,” she instructed him. He looked away when she stuck the needle in him, he always was a little squeamish around needles and pins, his mind turned back to her words, she sounded like she spoke from experience.

“Who?”

“Who?” she responded looking up from the cut on his side, she was clearly puzzled by his question.

“Who did you beat yourself up over?” he reiterated.

Ladybug chuckled to herself, “My first high school crush, well my only crush, I spent every day trying to confess my feelings for him, my friends and I came up with quite a few ridiculous plans.” Adrien looked at her a bright smile adorned her face. “But, one day I realised I was in love with the idea of him or the image I had built of him, I don’t really know. Anyway, when I looked at what I knew about him it was hardly anything, I didn’t know what he liked to do in his spare time or anything really, I only knew what I had been told. I still beat myself up over it, he’s now one of my best friends and…” She trailed off.

Adrien moved his hand and placed it on her arm trying to comfort her, “Ouch!” he cried.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “Just one more stitch and I’ll be done.”

Adrien winced as she pushed the needle into his arm once more.

“Done.”

Ladybug got up and walked over to the sink washing her hands, Adrien looked down at the neat stitches in his arm.

“How did you learn,” he asked.

“The stitches?”

Adrien nodded his head.

“I sew my own clothes, stitching to pieces of fabric together is no different than skin, once you get over the fact that its skin,” she replied with a shrug.

Ladybug moved to sit back down beside him and pulled something else out of the bag handing it to him.

“A lollipop?”

“Yeah, they give them to kids in the emergency room I thought… never mind.”

Adrien rolled his eyes but sit accepted the gift “thank you, I appreciate it”

Ladybug smiled,“No problem.”

Adrien picked up the discarded needle twirling it between his fingers,“We need a plan.”

“That we do.”

“My Kwami mentioned that he might have pulled another version of himself” Ladybug nodded along, “How will we know if it the right one?”

“I pulled quite a few of the badges off of his jacket before we got hit.”

“So basically we are looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“Did you just Pun?”

“Yes? what's wrong with that?”

“I never pick you being the type to make puns,” she told him honestly.  
Adrien shrugged his shoulders in response.


	6. Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU & Cooking / Baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I headcannon Mari as a Hufflepuff 'cause she seems to fit more than Gryffindor and Slytherin, at least to me.

Adrien awoke to the knock at the hotel door.

"Chat are you transformed?"

"No, just give me a second."

He looked around the room for Plagg, finding his Kwami asleep on the pillow next to him. He gently shook his Kwami awake.

Plagg yawned, "Already?"

"Sorry, Plagg."

His Kwami reluctantly got up and signalled that he could transform. Once transformed he walked over to the door and unlocked.

"You transformed?"

A bright flash of light from under the door answered his question.

He opened the door to find Ladybug standing there with a few shopping bags, "You bought food?"

Ladybug shrugged her shoulders, "not really but I needed to make more cookies for my Kwami, she prefers the ones I make to the store bought ones."

Adrien nodded his head, "Mine just likes a particular type of cheese."

Adrien watched for several minutes as ladybug went about measuring and mixing ingredients.

"Here," Ladybug said pulling him into the kitchen, "hold this and roll it flat." he took the rolling pin from her hands and did as he was told.

Adrien sighed a started to roll the pin over the cookie dough, "Ladybug I'm not sure I should be doing this?"

"What? Baking?

Adrien nodded his head.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then you should be," she said with a smile.

"I think the claws will get it the way"

"You'll be fine Chat."

-=+=-

Marinette didn't expect the Akuma to show up that afternoon after having nearly a week of peace. She quickly grabbed the food she had bought and stuffed it into her bag.

She had once again managed to capture the Akuma but in all excitement from the public rushing over to ask questions she didn't spot the second Akuma approaching her from behind, it was only when she felt the familiar crash of Chat Noir's body against hers did she realise what was about to happen.

"No way,"

"Huh?"

"Ladybug what house are you?"

"What are you talking about Chat?"

"Look around LB where at Hogwarts."

Ladybug looked around the courtyard the fog dissipated enough for her to make out the entrance to The Entrance Hall.

"Wow." she breathed out.

"Yeah."

Ladybug looked over to Chat, he still had his messy hair, mask and Cat ears but he was at least a head or two shorter, he was dressed in robes she could see a slight glimmer of yellow, Marinette smiled she would definitely hold that over him.

"Chat, what year do you think we're in."

He looked over to her, "Uhh, year 3 I guess."

"Its the middle of the night...."

"Yeah and?"

"Points will be taken from our house if we're caught."

"Oh no, wait, our house?"

"Yes, my fellow Hufflepuff, our house."

Marinette watched as his eyes grew wide.

"we have to head back to the common room."

'Well after you, I assume your increased gearing and night vision still work?"

Chat nodded his head.

-=+=-

Adrien snuck back down to the common room after he and Ladybug went their separate ways he glanced around at all the plants that decorated the room, they amazed him. His ears picked up the small patter of footprints approaching from the girl's dorms.

"Ladybug?"

"You couldn't wait to explore couldn't you?" she teased.

Chat nodded his head, the smile on her face warmed his heart, it scared him at first, he soon learned not to fight his feelings, but he would admit to himself yet that he was falling in love with her. "Whats wrong Bug?" he asked her and her smile faltered, he ignored the feeling of his heartbreaking.

"My Kwami Tikki, she didn't appear when I de-transformed, I don't know whats wrong."

"Go back to sleep I'll talk to Plagg."

"Your Kwami?"

Adrien nodded.

"Okay," she said softly.

-=+=-

Adrien slowly made his way to his first class of the day. He was extremely excited and didn't want to miss the details of the corridors or anything really, Adrien stopped to look at one of the many Paintings that decorated the walls as he waited for the staircase to move back for him to reach a lower level. He was so intrigued by the painting that he almost didn't hear the distant scream.

When Adrien tracked down where the screams had come from the Akuma had long since disappeared.

"Chat!"

Adrien turned around to see Ladybug running towards him.

"Ladybug, I heard the screams."

"It was the Akuma."

"Meet me back here tonight, we will talk then."

Ladybug nodded her head and headed off to de-transform.

Adrien headed off in the opposite direction, he was a little upset that it hadn't even been a full day and the Akuma had already shown up.

-=+=-

Marinette held the lantern outstretched in front of her illuminating a small part of the darkened hallway, she clutched her wand through her robes, it had become her most prized possession since Tikki didn't reappear after she released her transformation, Marinette's ears picked up a set of heavy footsteps quickly approaching her, she spun around to see that it was Chat, relief washed over her, she hated breaking the rules and standing out in the middle of the hallway alone had been nerve-racking.

"Akuma! In the dungeon thought you ought to know."

"Seriously Chat."

"What," he said defensively

"Were sneaking around at night and you decided it was the best idea to yell?"

"Sorry," he whispered.

"So is the Akuma in the dungeon or..."

"No, I was tempted to faint, but the ground looks pretty hard."

"Okay, I spent most of today looking out for Tikki, I can still call for my transformation but..."

"It's not the same I know, Plagg reconds that because you took the brunt of the hit that it sent you here and I was a mere passenger, it didn't account for me, I don't know but the way Plagg explained it, it made sense," he said with a shrug.

"You got any ideas Hufflepuff?"

Chat shook his head, "I wish you would let it go."

"Not anytime soon because if I remember when this conversation came up a while ago you said and I quote 'I am 100% a Gryffindor,' so of course, I'm going to hold it over you."

Chat rolled his eyes and sighed defeatedly, "Okay we have to lay low and wait for it to show up."

"You just want to stay here."

"Yes..." Chat looked down at his feet, he looked guilty, "But all the plans we have."

"They fall apart I know," she replied cutting him off.

"I heard something." Chat whispered, she watched as the Cat ears atop his head swivelled around, Marinette held her breath and listened hoping to hear what he had heard. "Move!" Marinette obeyed the command dropping the lantern and rolled out of the way of the centre of the hallway just as a white ball of light passed by where she was once standing. Her eyes shot down to the end of the hallway she could see the slight shadowy outline of the Akuma. Marinette pulled out her wand ready to defend herself when she felt Chat grab hold of her hand and pulled her after him, she struggled against his grasp trying to grab the lantern but quickly abanded it when she saw the Akuma ready its self for another attack. She felt herself being pulled down multiple hallways, she was quickly becoming lost.

"Chat," she whispered' "I think we're safe now." she felt their pace start to slow, but the still continued down a few more corridors before they came to a stop.

She felt chat drop her hand and walk away from her, "Sorry Ladybug, but how are we going to defeat this Akuma you don't have your yo-yo."

Marinette paused she hadn't thought how they would actually do that. "We can't, we have to let it hit us," she said defeatedly.

"Are you sure?" Chat asked Marinette nodded her head, she heard him sigh, "right let's find us an Akuma then," she felt Chat take her hand again and began to lead her back to through the hallways.

* * *

 


	7. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous AU - Recovery
> 
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is a side story to my Main story and it's not very long...

Nino walked into the cafe, he saw a woman to his right was wiping down a small table clearing what he thought was coffee stains and spilled orange juice from the previous customers, Alya he believed her name was from what he remembered Mari telling him. he turned his head back to the line in front of him seeing a number of people in front of him he pulled out his from randomly flicking through his emails.

"Hey Nino, the usual?"

Nino looked up to see Marinette behind the counter, he quickly slipped his phone into his pocket, "yep," he answered.

"Hows the writing going?"

"Same as always"

"Woe is the life of a famous DJ?"

"Yep, they want a new album by the end of the year."

"Well, hopefully, this coffee will help you through this" she offered, handing him his coffee.

"Thanks Mari"

"No problem Nino, we still on for Thursday."

Nino turned back around to nod his head but his tripped over. He knew what was going to happen next and accepted his fate when a pair of hands reached out and caught him.

"You okay sir?" a female voice asked and pulled him into a standing position.

Nino looked up to see the woman from earlier, he smiled, "thanks for that I didn't want to have to use my embracingly amazing recovery method."

"It's no problem, sir."

"Nino my name is Nino and yours," he inquired.

"Alya."

"It's nice to meet you Alya."

* * *

 


	8. Red Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwami Swap AU - Late Nights

“Plagg?” Adrien called walking through the apartment he assumed was his, "Plagg," he called again.

“Uhh Hi, I'm Tikki Ladybugs Kwami."

Adrien turned around to see Tikki floating behind him, “Well this ought to be interesting,” he looked down at his hand surprised to find that his ring was missing, panic began to set in, he stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to find it but felt something else, he pulled it out finding a set of earings in his hand.

"The Ring must be with Ladybug," Tikki assured him.

The thought calmed him and felt his panic start to subside and his racing heart slow. He took a deep breath and greeted the Kwami, "So Tikki, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Adrien."

"You know who I am?" The Kwami nodded her head, "How?" Tikki didn't answer, "Okay."

"You seem different, the last thing I remember is that we were in a living in a hotel room when the Akuma showed up."

"We went to Hogwarts but only for a night before the Akuma showed up again, we couldn't defeat him, not without you."

"You seem upset about that."

"You are a lot more understanding that Plagg," he stated honestly.

"I try," the red Kwami told him a small smile formed on her face.

-=+=-

"Well hello, there bug or should I say Chat," he couldn't deny the flirty tone in his voice.

Ladybug shook her head, "Not the time Chat," she stated.

He didn't fail to notice the fading remains of a blush on he face, "Right sorry," he turned his focus back to the Akuma

"That's not what I meant," he turned to look at her and watched as she tried to deflect a Chunk of earth that the Akuma hurled at her but not used to the weight of the baton missed and took the hit straight on, she groaned from the hit, Adrien went to move towards her.

"No,", She quickly said and waved her hands frantically trying to keep him away, "you can't get hit you need to purify the Akuma."

Adrien nodded his head looking for the cursed object having no idea where or what it could be, He dodged several more hits still looking for an object, "LB I'm not used to this," he stated.

"I know Chat."

"I don't know what object it could be."

"It would be something related to her powers, for example, Lady Wifi it was her phone, Stormy Weather the Akuma was in her umbrella."

Adrien took the information and then looked back at the Akuma spotting a glass flower pendant pinned to her dress.

"The Pendant!" he called to LB

She nodded her head, "I'll cover you," Ladybug stated.

He smiled, "Thank you, LB but I have a plan," Adrien ran towards the Akuma flinging the yo-yo around himself deflecting and destroying several chunks of dirt and rock being thrown at him, he could still hear LB yelling at him from where he left her, he got close to the Akuma and skillfully plucked the glass flower from her jacket and dropped the item, he watched it shatter as it hit the ground and the black butterfly sprang free.

"Capture it Chat!" Ladybug called, he did as he was told repeating the process he had watched from a distance for several years and Cleansed his father's butterfly and also calling the infamous 'Miraculous Ladybug', He slowly made his way back to Ladybug watching as the red bugs made their way around fixing all the damage the Akuma had caused.

She held he fist out for him, "Pound it?" She asked.

He smiled, "Pound it," he replied bring his fist up to meet hers.

Adrien looked around the street proud of himself, when he felt Ladybug start to hit him she wasn't hitting him hard more like lightly swatting him all while saying: "Don't ever do that again Chat."

"Ouch Ladybug stop hitting me."

Ladybug stopped hitting him at his request, "Promise me you won't do that again."

"Well," he started, he saw that Ladybug went to hit him again and quickly replied, "I promise I promise."

"Good."

A loud beeping ran out, Adrien's eyes looked down at his ring on Ladybug's finger, before realising that the beeping was coming from the earings, he waved goodbye and ran off away from Ladybug.

"She eats cookies!" Ladybug yelled at him as he ran away.

He turned around to face her, "Cheese, He eats cheese,  _prefurrably_ Camembert," he called back and he heard her groan at his pun, it brought a smile to his face.

-=+=-

Later that night, Adrien took to the rooftops to clear his head and old habit that he knew that he would never be able to shake, he heard footsteps running behind him, he looked over his shoulder to find Ladybug running behind him, he slowed his pace allowing for her to catch up.

"You did well today," she stated.

Ladybug placed her hand on his arm and he felt his cheeks grow red, he turned his face away from her to shield it so she wouldn't be able to see him, "Thank-you," he responded.

"The media is still confused, they have 2 other heroes that normally show up to stop the Akuma's from what I've seen from the news today."

"Yeah, A fox and a tortuous or was it a turtle?"

"Turtle," Ladybug stated quickly

"Huh?"

"Its a turtle, the Kwami's name is Wayzz."

"You've met him?" Ladybug nodded her head, "wow, how many others have you met?"

"Most of them at one point or another, I know I haven't met them all," she said nonchalantly.

"I've only met Nooroo and Duusu."

"The Kwami of the Peacock Miraculous? Adrien nodded his head. "Its good to know it isn't still lost."

"When you say most of them how many do you mean?"

"That's classified," she responded sternly.

"Just a rough number, Please," he begged.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Fine, around 10."

"Okay, that's more than I thought."

"11 actually I forgot about Plagg."

"How many are there?" Ladybug glared at him, "Right classified."

"Wanna race across the rooftops?"

"Sure but we have to make it even", he said handing her the yo-yo, she gladly took it from him and handed his baton, he extended it so it was just tall enough for him to rest his hands outstretched in front of him; he watched as she threw the yo-yo down and the momentum pulled it back up several times to reassure herself with the weight of it.

"You ready?"

Adrien nodded his head, "you call it."

"On five, 1, 2, 3," Adrien readied his batton, "4, 5. Go."

Adrien took off running with Ladybug close behind a smile was plastered across her face, he lept over buildings using his batton when he could, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I need to stop," he said breathlessly.

"This is a lot more fun with someone to race."

"How are you not out of breath."

Ladybug shrugged her shoulders, "Ehh, I've run across rooftops to stay fit for fighting Akuma's for years, this isn't any different."

"Okay just give me a minute, I need to  _'_ _cat'_ ch my breath"

Ladybug groaned and punched his shoulder, he took the perfect opportunity  
to fall over a soon as her fist made contact to fall over, Ladybug quickly reached out to catch him before he hit the ground when he felt the familiar blast from the Akuma.


	9. Camp Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Camp AU - Friends to lovers

"How did we not see or hear it" Marinette exclaimed.

"He snuck up on us LB, I didn't even hear the shot," he trailed off, "Where are we LB?"

Marinette looked around, they were standing in a clearing a large lake was before them, a few log Cabins dotted the outer edges. She looked down her her clothing, she wore a red short-sleeved shirt with black spots and a pair of tan shorts, she also felt the familiar weight of a mask on her face.

"Are we... Are we at a Summer Camp?" she said aloud.

"Are we? I've never been, the movies always make them seem awesome."

Marinette smiled at him, "well you have now."

"Hey! You two, Are going to join us for breakfast or are you going to continue to stare out at the lake?" Marinette jumped at the new voice,  a man dress similar to them stood within shouting distance from them.

"We'll be up in a sec! Beaver..." Chat whispered the last part, "so are we camp counsellors?

Marinette shrugged her shoulders "I guess," and started to walk off towards the Cabins, Chat followed closely behind her.

"Wait, was that guy speaking English?

Marinette looked back at the man as he made his way back to the cabins, "yeah."

"How?"

"Maybe our Kwami's could explain."

"Oh right you might want these back," She stopped walking as she watched as Chat carefully pulled earings off of his shirt and handed them to her.

"Thank-you, you'll want this as well" and handed him back his ring.

"Thank-you,"

She watched as a bright green ball of light formed as he slipped the ring back on his finger.

"Hey kids, where's the cheese."

She giggled as she watched Chat shake his head in defeat. She resumed walking towards the Cabin but at a slightly quicker pace, the need to see Tikki was overwhelming. She paused in front of one of the windows of the cabin slipping her earrings back on, the familiar red flash appeared next to her as Tikki exited the earings.

"Ladybug its good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Tikki."

Marinette paused in front of the door her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath trying to encourage herself to open the door.

"This isn't going to be fun," she murmured to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Kids and I don't mix extremely well," she exclaimed to him.

Chat looked at her with disbelief, "Seriously you always seem to do very well around them."

Marinette shook her head, "nope, I used to babysit the child of a..." she paused trying to find the words to describe Nadia, "Family friend and I would always cave to her demands."

"So, let me get this straight, Akuma's demanding your Miraculous for years, no problem, but one small child asking for a cookie is?

"Yeah, shocking, I know."

Chat started to laugh and Marinette shook her head, "laugh it up kitty cat but I believe we have a job to do," she answers pointing to the door.

Chat wiped a tear from his eye "of course Bug after you" he gestured for her to go first.

"Okay then," Marinette pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by the loud laughter and chattering of children.

"Ms Ladybug, Mr Cat?" a small blond girl asked.

She watched as Chat slowly bent down to her hight. "Yes, little one?"He responded not caring about the English pronunciation of his name.

"Are we going to go on the hiking trail today?"

"We'll see."

Marinette could help but smile at the small interaction as the little girl ran off with a giggle.

"We best get something to eat Bug, it seems like today will be a long one."

Marinette nodded her head in agreement and head of to find something to eat.

-=+=-

Adrien smiled as he walked down the long narrow trail the laughter of the children around him brought him happiness. He watched as a few of them started to play a small game of tag, "Easy there Sarah, don't run off too far ahead." he called after the small blond girl.

"Yes, Mr Cat," she called back to him.

He heard Ladybug giggle at the little girl's response, he turned around to face her, "Alright, Bug what's funny."

"Nothing Chat just... Nothing."

"Right," he told her not sounding so sure.

Ladybug sighed, "you get on so well with them, it's adorable."

Chat smiled at her, "just like you," he was tempted to say but held his tongue, he turned his gazed back to the trail before him as he felt his cheeks grow red.

"Mr Cat, can you help me down?"

Adrien nodded his head and jumped down the big boulder, he held his hands out for Sarah to jump down doing the same for all of the kids until Ladybug was the only one left on the rock.

"Did you want some help?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine Chat."

"Okay then," He turned around to walk away from the rock but heard Ladybug's foot slip, he quickly spun around catching her from her fall.

"You okay Bug?"

"My heart is going a million miles per hour but other than that I'm fine."

Adrien tried to ignore how his own heart was racing at the moment, "I think you should accept my help from now on."

Ladybug nodded her head, "you can put me down now," she whispered.

"Oh right sorry," he stated quickly placing her down.

"Right kids, let's go, we can't have a picnic here, now can we," Ladybug announced to the kids getting cheers from them in response.

Adrien watched as she walked down the trail holding her hands out for two of the children to hold and he once again felt his cheeks grow red.

-=+=-

Adrien lay in the grass happily basking in the warm sun.

"Hey, Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"The words on your wrist, what do they say?"

"I got the idea to have a picnic from them."

"So it basically says that they have a picnic."

"Basically, what does yours say?"

"It's a bit cryptic mine always tend to be but it states 'They Bask in the warm sun, among dandelion flowers' its a little more descriptive than normal."

"Really, how bad do they get?"

"well you have the normal 'loses a tooth' but the one I remember is a few days after my birthday and it was only one word."

"And what was it?"

"Red."

Adrien poped a stray grape into his mouth and contemplated what the words could have meant.

"Have you met them yet?"

Adrien shook his head, "I... I don't know. I would like to think I know them but I haven't checked among my friends or anything," he responded sadly.

"If it helps I haven't found mine either."

"Ladybug, What are we?"

"Friends?"

"I... I want to be more than friends, and I know that the masks and the secrets I keep will complicate things but I want to be something more."

"Oh."

He gave her a small smile, "I know it."

"Came out of nowhere" she stated finishing his sentence.

Adrien nodded his head, "Yeah but I can’t deny how I feel."

"Maybe..." she trailed off, Adrien looked at her hanging off on every word. "Maybe we could try I know that I’ve been feeling something similar I won’t deny it but."

"We’ll take it slow," he asserted cutting her off.

Ladybug nodded her head, "Yeah..."

"So," he stated awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"So."

"Wanna go on a date with me."

Ladybug looked at him and smiled, "silly kitty."


	10. Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Agent AU - I dare you.

"I dare you..."

"You dare me to do what?"

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"It was something stupid."

"Tell me, please."

"I..." Marinette was cut off by the man identified by the beaver mask her wore,

"Okay quiet down everyone today's activity Is Capture the Flag," a loud cheer erupted from the children he waited until they quieted down again before continuing, "You've already been split into 4 teams, you'll need to pick two camp counsellors, they will be your guides and teammates."

Marinette watched as the children ran about finding their teams, "Mr Cat?" a Sarah asked, she watched as Chat bent down to her height and the small girl whispered something in his ear, he nodded his head and stood up.

"Bug, it seems that the red team wants us to be their teammates."

"Well then Chat, shall we join them."

Chat smiled and lead her over to where the red flag sat in the great hall.

-=+=-

"Okay, who's idea was it to separate from the group?"

"Yours," she deadpanned, Marinette wasn't happy of the fact that they were hiding in a bush.

"Why did you agree to it?"

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, "it sounded like a good idea."

Chat shook his head in defeat making Marinette giggle, she watched as a smile formed on his face.

"Shh, I hear them."

"Of course you do, you're cheating using your transformation."

"Ladybug Shhh," Chat said urgently and pushed Ladybug further into the bush as a group of small children quickly ran past.

"They're gone", he whispered, "How are they following us, someone must be leaving tracks,"

"What you think I'm a secret agent for them," She answered frustratedly.

"Well I don't know Ladybug are you," Chat tried to stay straight-faced but he couldn't help but smile.

Marinette noticed the smile, "silly kitty, we need to move it won't be long before they circle back for us."

Chat nodded his head, "We'll head past the lake, try to slip past the guards at the dining hall to grab the flag."

"First de-transform, then we'll do that."

"Fine"

The loud screams of children erupted into the air.

"Those don't sound like kids having fun."

"You think?"

"Transform Ladybug, I'll go hold him off," Marinette watched as Chat ran from their hiding spot.

"Marinette."

"Let's do this Tikki."

Marinette felt the wash of her transformation fly over her and quickly made her way to Chat's side, the Akuma stood in front of her, she could tell this wasn't the original Akuma, he wore a bright red jacket, there was a rustling of tree's and the snaping of branches behind her, she looked to find another Akuma, exactly the same apart from the black jacket.

"Wait, there's 2 of you?" Chat sounded confused but neither of the Akuma's answered him, "Okay then, next question, who are you?"

"Reality warp," one answeres,

"Reality Shift," the other answers.

"Well LB at least we have a name for them, wait what was the third one called."

"Our brother was called Reality Distortion," the first one declared.

Marinette looked at both of the Akuma's they were now standing side by side, now would be the best time to capture them both and probably her only chance, she pulled her yo-yo from her side, what she need right now was a distraction; She looked at Chat he seemed to understand what she needed, "Stall him," she mouthed, Chat nodded his head, "what do you guys want?" he asked, as Marinette looked around at her surroundings for something to use.

"Your Miraculous," the one in red answered.

"Why the moth isn't here," Chat said, the two Akuma's looked at each other then back at Chat, a pink mask appeared over their faces.

"you were saying'" they both answer in haunting unison.

"Uhhhh."

"Chat."

"Yes bug?"

"Just be quiet."

"Yep can do that."

Marinette threw her yo-yo around the red-jacketed Akuma's feet and pulled knocking him over, Chat had extended his batton into the other sending him flying through the forest, "The jacket Chat!" Marinette pulled on her yo-yo as the Akuma tried to stand, Chat took off running towards the Akuma summoning 'Cataclysm' as he ran, Marinette realised her yo-yo as the black-jacketed Akuma entered the Clearing.

"Chat, We have a problem," she stated, he turned to see the Akuma swiftly making his way towards him, She watched as the Akuma raised his hand towards Chat, she threw her yo-yo towards his arm and pulled, the arm pulled, she saw the bright white light coming towards her and prepared to awake somewhere else when she felt metal connect with her legs knocking her over.

"You okay bug?" Chat asked helping her up.

"Chat."

"Yes Bug?"

'Thank-you," Marinette pulled him into a hug, "But where is the Akuma."

Marinette awoke alone in a small dark room. "Tikki where are?" She heard a crash from the next room over, picking up a book to defend herself she made her way into the next room.

"Tikki?"

"Marinette?"

Marinette felt her way around the wall trying to find a light switch, Light flooded the room a woman with bright red hair and blue eyes was on the floor.

"Oh, Marinette you are alright?"

"Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"You’re... you're... you’re human."

"Tikki looked down at herself, "So it would seem."

A loud  crackling filled the room, "Could Agent Ladybug and her Kwami agent please report to the conference room."

"I know that voice," Marinette murmured to herself.

"That's because its Wayzz."

Marinette glanced around the room spotting her suit and mask in the corner, "Well, I guess we better not keep them waiting, Tikki," she said as she disappeared back into the other room slipping the suit on.

-=+=-

Marinette walked into the tiny office to see Master Fu sitting behind a small desk, Wayzz was in the corner his head buried in a book.

"We have a new recruit joining you on The Hawkmoth case," fu pointed towards the door, she turned to see Chat and Plagg walk into the small office.

"Sup kid? Sugar cube?"

Marinette heard a soft groan come from Tikki she turned just in time to see Tikki roll her eyes, she had successfully stiffened the giggle in the back of her throat but heard chat snicker behind her.

"If you 4 are done," Fu stated displeasedly.

Marinette quickly barked out a sorry sir while she heard chat murmur his. Marinette stood in silence as Master Fu brought Chat up to speed on the Hawkmoth Case, "You have 4 hours worth of training this afternoon on top of your other duties, you are dismissed."

Marinette turned to leave. "Could the Kwami's please stay," she looked at Tikki and watched as she nodded her head.

Chat was waiting for her outside the training room, "We should head inside," she motioned for him to go first, and the walked inside, the room was large definitely made for martial arts training, the walls were adorned with many different types of weapons, Marinette picked up a large wooden stick that sat against one of the walls, she watched as Chat did the same.

"We need more help in fighting the Akuma's,"

Chat nodded his head in agreement, "how?"

She paused to think, "we... we need to find more users of the miraculous ask them to help."

"And how would we do that we don't normally get to stay on an earth long enough to develop connections."

She circled Chat around the centre of the training room, "we train, and talk to the Guardian explain what we are going through and hope they can help."

"Okay, now I'd hate to ask but..."

"Who's the Guardian?" Chat nodded his head, "Master Fu, the man we met in the office."

"Wait, that's him?" Marinette nodded her head, "I remember my first day of school I helped him up off the street."

Marinette smiled and readied the stick for Chat's attacks and she successfully deflected them, "I helped him across the road."

"And we met him at a temple, right, now that we have that established, we can get on with training," Marinette spun around to see Plagg and Tikki standing in the door.

"Plagg."

"Sorry Tikki."

"Now Ladybug your stance is wrong." Tikki immediately got to work in teaching.

-=+=-

"I hate you two,' Adrien declared blankly.

"We said we would help train you, don't tell me that you wanted us to go easy," Plagg responded.

"You could have, now we have to go fight the Akuma," he groaned.

"Good we will see how well you to have improved," Adrien turned to see Ladybug and Tikki standing in the hallway.

"Can we still transform?" Ladybug asked.

Plagg and Tikki shook their heads, "we don't have our powers."

"Okay so how are we going to fight and cleanse the Akuma's?"

"You won't be able to," Tikki sadly stated.

"Great, we're being sent somewhere else"

Ladybug walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "unfortunately so Chat."


	11. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no idea what I have written, I might re-write this one later but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, enjoy?

"Bug! Bug!"

"Chat what are you doing in the water?"

"I can't exactly leave the water."

"What do you mean?" She asked him as she slowly made her way through the water, she screamed as she felt something swim past her leg, her legs fell out from beneath her, she felt Chat's arms wrap around her catching her before she fell into the water.

"Its okay bug, it was only me, its okay," he whispered into her ear, calming her.

"What do you mean it was only me?"

Chat scratched the back of his head, "I may or may to be Ariel right now."

Marinette looked down, and saw the slight outline of a tail, she followed it and saw that it connected to Chat's torso, "you're a mermaid wait, Merimen, I'm..." she said in shock.

"Confused? yeah so was I at first but you should see Plagg."

"Why?"

"Because kid I'm meant to be a cat, not a..."

"Catfish Plagg you're a catfish," Chat told him.

Marinette smiled, "he's your flounder!" she said excitedly.

"I'm a What?" Plagg asked.

"Flounder, Ariel's best friend," Tikki said as she made her way over to them.

"Hello Tikki."

"Hello Chat."

"Still, human I see."

Tikki nodded her head.

"Wanna watch the sunset?"

Marinette nodded her head, "Sure," she sat down in the shallow water beside him, "Whats it like? Underwater I mean."

"Its fun but lonely I haven't seen anyone else."

"I can only guess."

Marinette's eyes flicked down to his lips then back to his eyes, she knew she was over thinking this, she turned her head away from him and the rational part of her brain took over now was not the time or place to have her first kiss, she didn't even know where the thought had come from.

"LB?"

"Yes, chat?"

"This... This is nice, just sitting here watching the sunset."

Marinette hummed in agreement, "When you get your legs back we should train."

He nodded his head, "we should learn to fight with each other's weapons, it will help if we're separated from our weapons."

Marinette continued to look at the setting sun. She heard Chat sigh beside her, "so since Plagg is well, a Catfish and I'm a Mermaid, we won't be able to defeat the Akuma, I just wish we would stop being sent to earth's where we can stop them." Marinette couldn't help but agree with the last part.


	12. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU - It was an Accident.

Marinette slowly tiptoed into the hallway, she felt out of place in the large dress, being extra mindful of her surroundings not wanting to knock over anything accidentally. She slowed her pace to look at one of the number of paintings that decorated the hall, She felt someone brush past her and quickly apologised while the other lady ignored her and continued on their way, she smiled as it reminded her of Chloe, the thought of the blond brought the wave of homesickness she had been trying to ignore for weeks, She took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts aside and continued down the hall still looking at the paintings on the walls.

"This is amazing Tikki," she whispered to her Kwami.

"I'm glad you like it, the Akuma really got the world and feel right."

"You..."

"I had a Ladybug in a time like this but she was a servant, not a Lady, it's different to see it from a Ladies point of view," Tikki stated cutting her off, Marinette nodded her head and Tikki continued, "I'll guide you Marinette, I know that you are nervous especially because of your position."

"Thank-you Tikki."

"I'll try and teach you everything, the way to act and how to speak to other Ladies and Lords, but Plagg and Pollen would be the better Kwami their chosen's were apart of the higher class."

"You!" a shrill voice called, Marinette turned to see Chloe she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the blond girl pushed past several people even knocking a few over, "Stay away from him."

She felt her Kwami shift under her dress giving her reassurance, "I'm sorry Lady Chloe but I must inform you that I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chole's eyes grew cold as she went to protest when a male voice interrupted them, "Is everything alright?" Marinette looked at where the voice had come from, there in all his glory stood Adrien.

"Prince Adrien, It's good to see you, I can assure you there is no problem," Chloe said with a curtsy.

Marinette felt Tikki quickly wiggle her way up to her shoulder, "Bow your head, its the same as a curtsy," she whispered to her, Marinette did as she was told as Chloe looked at her with disgust.

"That's good," he bowed his head and walked away.

"This isn't over Lady Marinette," Chloe spat and raced away to follow Adrien.

-=+=-

Marinette stood above the city watching the Akuma below, "is it bad that I'm glad the Akuma has shown up?" She asked Chat.

"Why would that be LB?"

"Having to hear other ladies describe how the dresses were ruined or how they were trying to earn the affection of this lord or that lord."

"Are you a Lady of the court?"

Marinette turned bright red in the face, "No no no, I'm not, why would you suggest that." she replied defensively.

"You are, well My Lady shall we defeat this Akuma."

Marinette groaned but nodded her head, "Do you know who we are dealing with?"

"He's has a red jacket so Reality Shift."

Marinette looked down the street to the Akuma.

'Who are you?" Marinette turned to see two girls standing behind them, One dressed as a Fox the other a Bee.

"Uhhh, Ladybug and Chat Noir," Chat answered, "And you?"

"Bumble and Tails," the Bee hero answered.

"You seem to know a lot about this Akuma," the fox hero now known as Tails asked.

Marinette looked at Chat before answering, "We've been fighting this one and his brother for a while."

Bumble and Tails look at each other confused, "what do you mean?"

"We aren't from here originally, it has the power to send us to another universe," Chat explained.

"Okay didn't catch a word that you said there," Bumble replied.

Chat smiled and paused to find the right word, "Uh, he has the power to send us to another place kind of like time travel, another world, plan of existence."

"Okay got you, so how do we defeat it."

"The jacket, it has the Akuma, Chat can destroy it, I'll capture it purify it and wait for the other one to show and do the same, it should send us back when we are done," Marinette offered.

"And if it doesn't?" Tails asked

"Then you'll have 2 more heroes to help you," Chat responded quickly, Marinette looked down at the floor a little sad at the prospect of being stuck here.

"Okay, anything else we need to know?"

"Don't get hit otherwise you'll end up somewhere else," Chat told them.

"Do you have a plan?"

"What are your powers?"

"I Create Illusions, and Bumble she heals, you?"

"I destroy what I touch and Ladybug she can create objects out of thin air and fix any damage caused by an Akuma."

Bumble and Tails look at each other shocked, "we could have used that years ago but sadly your miraculous was lost here."

"The Akuma he doesn't know about you two, we could use that," Marinette said.

"How?"

"Sneak attack," she responded.

"You want us to sneak up behind them?" Tails said confused.

Marinette nodded her head.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Bumble asked.

"Steal the jacket," she said with a shrug.

"Or create the illusion of me standing next to LB so I can get close enough to destroy it," Chat offered.

"You'll only have about 5 minutes if you do that," Tails informed.

Marinette looked at Chat the nodded her head.

-=+=-

Ladybug stood next to the illusion of Chat, her heart was racing, one false move could result in her being sent to another earth alone, the thought scared her.

"Hey!" she called.

the Akuma turned around to face her, "hello little bug, are you here to hand over your miraculous?"

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?"

Marinette paused to think she hadn't planned on what to say, "a deal, you only send Chat and me to another universe, the Civilians, they aren't apart of this fight."

"I don't think so little bug,"

Marinette peaked behind him, Chat was just behind the Akuma, she nodded her head letting him know to destroy the jacket, she pulled her yo-yo from her side.

"You don't think I know that your partner is behind me," the Akuma said with a sickening smile, Her eyes grew wide as she watched as the Akuma turned to face Chat, she threw her yo-yo between the Akuma's legs and wrapped it around Chat's, she pulled chat through the Akuma's legs towards her.

"How did he know?" she thought allowed.

"I may or may not have stepped on a stick," he offered.

Marinette faced palmed at his statement, "How?"

"It was an accident, what's the plan now?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, I'll distract him again, you try and destroy the jacket."

"Terrible plan bug" he called as he tried to sneak back over to the Akuma.

"I know!"

Bumble landed next to her, "What the plan now?"

"I... Move!" Marinette pushed Bumble out of the way as a rough beam of light was shot at them, "okay plan, grab the jacket and don't get hit," Bumble nodded her head and sprang into action.


	13. More Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating AU - Finally Alone  
> Nino & Alya Side story

"So Nino,"

"Yes, Alya," he watched as she slowly poured the milk into his coffee carefully making a shape on the top, he couldn't quite see it yet.

"What's it like being a Famous DJ."

Nino sighed, "how did you find out?"

"I'm studying to be a reporter, one of my classes recently issued an assignment, I had to pick a topic around music..."

"Its okay I get the point,"

Nino looked over his shoulder to see Marinette and a blond guy talking, the guy peaked his curiosity, "who's the guy talking to Mari?"

Alya placed his drink in front of him and looked over to her co-worker,"My best friend Adrien, I've been trying to get them together since, well forever,' she explained.

"Want some help?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Alya smiled, "Sure, how are we going to do it."

"I have this great idea called 'Fake Dating', Mari tried to get me together with someone in high school by fake dating their friend."

"So its revenge for you?"

Nino nodded his head, "just giving her a taste of her own medicine."

-=+=-

"Hey Tikki."

"Hi Plagg."

"We're finally alone."

"That We Are."


	14. Lets Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation AU - Take my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Origin story? Nah History of Plagg and Tikki and some world building or would it be called Universe building ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy.

"How many times has it been now?" Tikki asked Plagg.

"For these two about the 12th."

"I hate how they always end up in these impossible situations."

"I know Tik's, I forget at times that they don't have the same memories as us, I've almost called the kid by one of his other names," Plagg stated honestly.

Tikki and Plagg sat side by side staring up at the stars above.

"Its been a while since we were together alone like this, what has it been 100 years."

"Plagg, world war 2 wasn't that long ago."

"Was it? wow, it felt longer."

Tikki watched as Plagg stood up, "here take my hand."

"Why?"

"Trust me," he told her holding out his hand.

Tikki rolled her eyes, "fine," she took his hand and he pulled her into the start of a slow waltz, "I'm missed this," she whispered.

"As did I, do you remember the little town we were in?"

"Yeah."

"What year was that?" Plagg asked.

"1912? I think? maybe it was earlier I know it was before the world wars," she responded.

"Where were with these two idiots at the time as well, but the small cafe the girl was working in, you remember the cakes they made, what I would do for one of those right now."

Tikki hummed at the thought, "I could teach Mari how to make it if you like."

'You remember the recipe?"

Tikki nodded her head, "it was probably the only thing you constantly requested other than cheese at the time."

"So you memorised it."

Tikki nodded her head once again.

"Remind me, Sweets, why Kwami's don't have marriage?"

Tikki buried her head into Plagg's chest and giggled softly.

"I'm Serious."

"Plagg, its the same reason why everytime you ask."

"It's a stupid reason" he mumbled.

"Hey, Plagg?"

"Yes, Tikki?"

"Adrien why is he..."

"The kid, he was ready to jump out his bedroom window to help save the day but..." Plagg trailed off, Tikki pressed him to go on, he nodded his head and continued, "just before he was going to say the words Hawk walks in, he gave the kid 2 options, hand over the ring and never see me again or Help Hawk and keep me, he chose option two but the kid was smart enough to put some rules down before jumping out into the city; The idea to start stealing stuff happened after the kid broke into a safe in the house, Hawk was going to take the ring away when the kid came up with the brilliant idea to have your bug focus on stopping him and Hawk, the idea was that she would spread herself too thin and make a mistake and they would eventually gain her Miraculous."

"Kids smart like his previous incarnations."

"Yeah, I worry about him sometimes."

"As you always worry."

"Hawk, his goal has changed since the start, it's so bad that Nooroo pushed the kid out of the house in the first place."

(they continue to dance.)

The two continued to sway in the breeze, "Plagg?"

"Yes Tikki?"

"Nothing, just..."

"I understand."

"I hope we're able to defeat the Akuma's."

"I do to the kids... they won't be able to keep this up forever."

"Do you think..."

"That its Hawkmoth's goal, to tire them out, yeah I do."

Tikki pulled away at looked at Plagg, "we need to help them."

"Their identities are stopping them from working together."

"They don't trust each other."

"Yeah, they need to spend more time together, its the only way they are going to learn to trust each other more," Plagg pulled Tikki close and kissed the top of her head, "We have to head back," he stated sadly.

Tikki nodded her head "this was nice."

"It was."

* * *


	15. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Swap AU - Bubblebath  
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

"Hi I'm sorry I'm late, I'm Nino, Alya's Boyfriend," it still felt weird to him to say it aloud.

"Adrien, the best friend," he held his hand out for Nino to shake, which he gladly shook.

"So tell me about yourself, Alya wants us to get to know each other."

"Ahh let's see, my mother was an actor, my father a failed designer and I a normal guy that likes to make puns you?"

"Hmm, DJ, lover of music and coffee."

"That's it?"

"What?" Nino said defensively, "There isn't much to say, I'd rather not talk about my family."

"Okay, so life as a DJ whats it like?"

"Stressful at times but mostly fun, what about you what do you do?"

"I'm currently between jobs, I modelled when I was younger but nothing really interesting since then."

"You should talk to Mari, she needs a model at times, she's a..."

"Designer, yeah I know." the slight hints of a blush formed on Adrien's Face.

Nino and Adrien sat at the coffee shop table for the better half of an hour talking about anything and everything but Video games being the main topic of choice, Nino looked down at his watch noticing the time, "It was nice talking to you dude but I need to go home I have this nice Bubblebath calling my name," Nino heard Adrien laughing as he left the Cafe, a smile was spread across his face, everything was going to plan.


	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbours AU - I’m Here

Adrien rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock next to him, the faint outline of a mask caught his eye.

“Tikki she created the masks to make it easier for you two and for us,” Plagg told him.

“Do you?”

“Know where she is?” Plagg nodded his head, “She’s in the Apartment across from us.”

Adrien sighed in relief and went to ask Plagg a question when a scream erupted into the air.

“Mask kid!” Plagg yelled after him.

Adrien snatched it off the table and ran into the apartment across from his, he burst into the room to find Tikki floating above the bed Ladybug sat on, she sat with her knee’s on her chest, her arms sat on top it hiding her face.

“Its okay Ladybug I’m here,” he told her trying to soothe her, “Tell me, what happened.”

“I… I…” she stuttered out.

“its okay take your time I’ll be here,” Adrien wrapped his arms tightly around her, “How often?”

“Huh?”

“How often do you have them?” he reiterated.

“Almost every night,” she whispered.

“Even…” Adrien didn’t want to ask but knew he had to, “even while we’ve been fighting the Akumas?”

Ladybug quickly nodded her head.

He took a deep breath, “I promise you will never have to face another Akuma alone.”

Ladybug wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. “Stay,” she told him.

“I live across from you,” he told her trying to stand up.

“Stay,” she insisted.

Adrien Sighed, “Okay I’ll stay,” he whispered to her giving up on trying to leave and sat next to her as she fell asleep.

-=+=-

Adrien slowly made his way around the apartment trying to find something to make for breakfast, the Tv was on in the background, he was keeping his ear out for any news of the Akuma. He watched out of the corner of his as Plagg and Tikki sat happily on the counter munching on their chosen food.

“Hey.”

Adrien turned to see Ladybug standing doorway, he felt all the air in his lungs disappear, gone was the Pajama’s he saw her in earlier in the morning, she wore a red sleeveless accentuated with a black mini skirt, her hair was done up in a tight bun atop her head kept there buy her signature red ribbons.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“About last night?”

She nodded her head and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Did you want to talk about?” he asked.

She quickly shook her head.

Adrien took the queue to change the subject, “I’ve looked into recent history, this earth it hasn’t had any Akuma attacks.”

“So when they show up people will be confused.”

Adrien nods his head

“Did you want something to drink?”

“Yes, please.”

“Is Tea okay My lady?”

“Yes please.”

Adrien looked through a few cupboards before Ladybug opened a cupboarded pulling the tea out and handed it to him, he thanked her and went about making Tea.

“I don’t know how we ended up here, I remember standing next to you and I pushed you out of the way but… Bumble and Tails did they?”

Adrien shook his head placing a cup in front of her, “they weren’t hit, you got hit when the wall behind us crumbled, you took a blow to the head, I was holding you and didn’t see the attack coming.”

“We got close to defeating him, right?”

“We did my lady, we did.”


	17. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidekick AU - Leap of faith

"I'm the sidekick," Adrien stated proudly as they sat on the rooftop overlooking the city for any sign of the Akuma.

Ladybug shook her head, "No you're not Chat."

"Yes, yes I am," he said with a smile.

"Chat don't sidekicks not have superpowers."

"Yeah... So?"

"You have superpowers."

"Not really."

Ladybug sighed in defeat, "Well I don't have superpowers normally would that make me the sidekick too?"

Adrien paused, "You are most definitely the superhero I'm the sidekick."

Ladybug shook her head, "Chat, I wouldn't have made it this far without you, nor you without me, we are partners as far as I'm concerned,"

"Still a sidekick."

Ladybug groaned at Adrien's childishness it causing him to snicker at her.

"I have an idea, I need you to trust me."

"What are you going to do."

"Call it a leap of Faith."

Adrien watched as Ladybug turned and jumped off the build, he ran to catch her before she could fall to far when he heard his baton make contact with the ground, he felt behind him for his baton and felt it missing.

"Ladybug!" he yelled after her.

"I'll explain later Chat! I promise!" she yelled back.

Adrien angrily turned and punched the wall behind him, he hated not being in the loop and left behind. The ever familiar beeping jolted him from his thoughts, he looked down at his ring as the first paw print disappeared.

"You better be quick My Lady," he whispered.

-=+=-

Adrien heard a knock at the door, he looked at Plagg for guidance and the Kwami nodded his head, Adrien sighed and picked up the mask, he opened the door to Ladybug.

"Hi," she said

"Hi," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry but I had to check something, what did you do to your hand?"

he looked down at his bandaged hand, "its nothing, I was a little upset."

"So you punched a wall?" She asked him angerly, Adrien shamefully nodded his head, "You... You've done this before, haven't you?" He nodded his head again, "How did it start?"

"My father, he favours hate and anger over sadness for his Akuma's, I..." he took a deep breath, "I didn't want to be Akumatized so I found a way to get my anger out."

Ladybug shook her head, "you need a better way to do it."

"I know..."

"We will talk about this later but right now you'll need this." she handed him a round box, he looked at her before opening it,

"What is it?" He asked

"Oh no no no don't give him that," his Kwami complained.

Adrien looked at Plagg, "Huh?" he asked confused.

"It's a set of potions kid, the grant you extra abilities depending on which one I eat."

"And how are we meant to use it?" He asked.

"Don't know yet but it might be useful," Ladybug added.

"Stay here I need to get some things."

"Okay."

He watched as Ladybug raced out of his apartment and into her own before quickly returning.

"Can I have a look at your hand?"

Adrien shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand in her open palm.

She carefully unwrapped it to look at it, she pulled some rubbing alchol and poured it on his hand, he winced in pain as it ran over his hand, and watched as she slowly got to work fixing the damage to his hand.

"We need a new plan Bug, what we've been doing isn't working."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We have to figure who they are we can't just get lucky with our shots," he explained.

"Okay, how?" she responded not looking up from his hand.

"We've been replacing previous versions of ourselves right?"

Ladybug nodded her head.

"So the Akuma's would be doing so too."

"Okay?" she responded confused.

"It means we might be able to find out who they are by missing person cases."

"Chat that is all of Paris it will take forever."

Adrien sighed defeatedly, he hadn't thought of that, "your right, I'm sorry LB," he said sadly.

Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder, "I get what you were trying to say, maybe we can alter that plan slightly."

Adrien met her eyes, renewed light shone in his eyes.

"The Akuma's they sometimes take a few days after we've arrived for them to show up, we can look slowly over time with a list of missing people, the 2 people that constantly show up will be our Akuma's."

Adrien nodded his head.

"It's a good idea."

"The thing is, what is the plan after we find out how they are?"

"The Akuma's get upset when you call them by their real name, we can use that to get them to make a mistake, it will throw them off."

"So get them upset enough that they make a mistake."

Adrien nodded, "That's the Plan."

"Then let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So my thing with Adrien punching a wall... It's something that I believe would happen if he actually did work with HM, because he hates being controlled so being afraid of being Akumatized and not really having anyone to talk to his situation would lead to him making a few poor choices this being one of them, Just thought I would explain my thought process.


	18. Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circus AU - A special gift

"Are you sure?"

"I am Chat, We just need to be patient."

"Okay, Any clue on where we are?" Adrien asked.

Ladybug shook her head, "nope."

"Great," he sighed, "well, we'll need to look around, Did you want to split up?"

Ladybug shook her head, "no its best we stay together we don't know where we are, the Akuma could show back up"

Adrien nodded his head and followed Ladybug out of the small room they were in. They were slowly making their way down the long hallways looking for any sign of an exit when Ladybug suddenly stopped.

"Was that an... Elephant?" She asked.

He paused listening out for what she had heard, "I uh... Guess so?" Adrien replied he knew already that this was going to be interesting.

-=+=-

Adrien wondered around backstage still caught up in the Awe of the circus, he walked past several horses all dressed to go on, he picked up on the chatter among stagehands, when one caught his attention, he slowly walked over to them but didn't get too far when a hand grabbed his arm.

"There you are we're about to go on," Ladybug called.

"Sorry, My Lady, I was distracted."

"Its okay," she said with a smile, "what's that?"

Adrien looked down at the envelope in his hand

"Ladybug, I have something for you."

"And what may that be?"

"A gift, a special gift, Ladybug this envelope holds Two words, a name, in fact, my father's name, you will know his identity and there for my own, I ask that you wait until we defeat this Akuma to open it."

He placed the envelope in her hand she took a moment to look at it as if she realised the weight of what he had just handed her before she quickly pocketed it, "Thank-you but I believe we have a show to put on." She took his hand and pulled him to their starting positions for their tightrope act.

Adrien carefully stepped out on to the tightrope he allowed mussel memory take over as he started his routine, He turned to look back at Ladybug as she walked out on the tightrope, he could clearly see her nerves.

"Calm down Bug just let your memories from this earth guide you,"

She nodded her head and went back to the routine.

-=+=-

"That was amazing Chat."

"That was," he said breathlessly.

"When we get home I want t do that again."

"You do that I'll watch from the safety of the audience."

"Really?" he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Yep, I definitely don't want to do that again."

"Okay then," she responded sadly.

"Hey you two you're needed back out there," the voice of one of the backstage directors.

Adrien nodded his head, "ready bug?"

"Yep'" she responded happily.

Adrien smiled and pulled back the curtain, he watched as the smile dissipated from Ladybugs face, he turned to see the Akuma standing in the centre of the Arena.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir hand over your miraculous," it ordered.

"Reality Shift," Ladybug hissed

"The one and only, you can't keep this up forever little ones."

"And neither can you, it must get confusing at times, all the earth's you've been to it has to be more than us, all those lives," Adrien responded.

The Akuma shook his head, "stop talking," he barked, Adrien's eyes met Ladybug's, she too noticed the Akuma's pained face, "Your Miraculous hand them over," he threatened.

Adrien pulled his batton his back and stood defensively, "come and get it."

The Akuma growled and charged angrily at him, Adrien stepped aside and the Akuma ran past him falling over, he took the opportunity to destroy the jacket summoning Cataclysm and turning it to black ash, he heard Ladybug swing her yo-yo around capturing the Akuma.

"One down, One to go," he said smugly, Adrien slowly made his way over to the De-Akumatized Akuma, he intended to ask who he is.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled.

He turned to see Ladybug in the gasp of the other Akuma, he felt the anger

He ran towards her, he extended his baton and sailed over the Akuma's head, once behind him he knocked him off his feet, he helped Ladybug up with his free hand, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head he noticed a small trickle of blood roll down her face, he saw out of the corner of his eye Reality Warp summon his abilities but he didn't care, he pulled Ladybug into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her.


	19. Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Crush - Weekend together  
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

Nino walked into the small cafe for the third time that week, for his coffee fix, he noticed Adrien sitting in the back corner his eyes were trained on something, Nino followed his gaze to Marinette, he grinned.

"So Dude whats with the crush on Mari."

Adrien jumped at his voice, "Huh w... what are you talking about," he stuttered out quickly.

Nino shook his head, "Dude seriously, I was up at the counter ordering my drink, for like 20 minutes and you've been staring at her the entire time."

Adrien looked down at the book in his hands, "I have not," he whispered just high enough for Nino to hear.

"Sure, just so you know, I'm heading off to my beach house with Alya, if you come along, I could convince Mari to come along if you want me to?"

Adrien's eyes lit up, "yes," he said quickly.

A smile formed across Nino's face, "Cool, be at this address next Friday at 4," he told him sliding a piece of paper.

-=+=-

"Alya do I have to come with you?" Marinette asked her.

"Yes, you do."

"Alya I don't want to get stuck third wheeling you guys."

"Mari you won't Adrien is coming too."

She sighed, "fine I'll join you for this weekend away."

"Awesome, I'll tell Nino," and quickly fished her phone out of his pocket.

-=+=-

Alya stood next to Marinette patiently waiting for Nino to pick them up, absentmindedly.

"I'm still not sure about this," Marinette stated.

"Don't worry Marinette its a good time for all of us to get to know each other."

"Good point."

Alya smiled, "just so you know I'll be ditching you and Adrien often."

Mari shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "okay."

"Really?" Alya asked surprisedly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

Marinette's eyes narrowed, "okay your hiding something from me."

"Nothing," she responded.

"Alya," Marinette pestered.

"I swear."

"Okay okay," she said defensively, "just so you know I'm really suspicious of you now."

"Good choice."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Alya quickly responded pick up her bag as Nino's car stopped in front of them.

"You ready girls?" Nino asked.

'Yep, come on Mari," Alya pulled Marinette towards the Car, "Agreste get your butt in the back."

Adrien sighed an got out of the car, "Need a hand?" He asked Marinette, bringing a smile to Alya's Face. Marinette nodded her head and Adrien picked up her bag and headed to the back of the car placing in before getting in the backseat next to Marinette, Alya turned to see the two squished together and Adrien offering her some gummy bears.

-=+=-

Alya looked out over the lake watching as the storm cloud rolled in as she grabbed her bag out of the back of the car, "So how long are we staying here again?" She asked.

Nino stopped beside her, "Well I plan to stay the weekend but you guys are welcome to stay longer."

"Would love to but Alya and I have the afternoon shift at the Cafe," Marinette called from the Cabin front door.

"I have a morning class on Monday," Adrien added.

"Okay then, just the weekend then, we best get everything out of the car, it looks like a storm is rolling in," Alya told them before heading inside with Adrien following close behind her.

"Wait there's only 2 bedrooms?" Alya turned around to find Adrien bright red in the face.

"Yep," Nino replied smugly.

"You okay Adrien?" Marinette asked.

He quickly nodded his head, "yeah just wasn't expecting it."

"Come on Nino where's our bedroom?" Alya pulls Nino down the hall leaving Adrien and Mari alone, "I didn't expect that."

"No, I did, the guys got it bad."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Giggling like a school girl bad, the guy started stuttering every time I approached the subject of Mari, you should have seen his face when I told him Mari was coming too."

"You know Nino I'm going to enjoy our weekend together."


	20. Whishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU - Wish  
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

Alya wiped down the table clearing the coffee stains and spilled orange juice, she hadn't heard from Nino in a while

"Hey, al."

She looked up to see Adrien slowly making his way over to her, she smiled, "hey Adrien."

"You seem lost in thought."

"Yeah just wondering how Nino is."

"Right that makes sense," he said sitting down at the table across from the one she was cleaning.

"So Adrien hows things going with Mari?"

Alya watched as he went bright red in the face, "well,' he responded as he pulled out some papers and began to flick through them

"That's all?"

"Yep," he responded quickly, turning his head back to his papers and marking a few things off the paper.

Alya knew what he was doing but still persisted, "didn't she ask you to model some of her clothes for class?"

"Yes, it was the most embracing thing I have ever done," he told her putting down his pen.

Alya stopped cleaning the table and sat down across from him, "It can't have been that bad?"

"Alya I couldn't stop blushing."

"Aww, you poor thing."

"Alya," he whined.

"Sorry Adrien," she snickered, she picked up a discarded Mug from one of the tables and walked back behind the counter, "Did you want the usual?" she asked him, Adrien nodded his head and she started to make 2 drinks, "but things are going well with her?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I just want to see you be happy Adrien."

he smiled at her, "thank you Alya." He sat in silence flicking through his school work, as Alya prepared the drinks, "I wish... he starts off, I wish I could talk to her normally."

Alya chuckled, "I wish you could to, would save me from watching you failing every time."


	21. Failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends AU - In sickness and in health  
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

"So how'd you meet Mari?"

Nino paused, Alya had never asked the question before, "through school, we became best friends within like a week."

"And here I was thinking it was something special."

He chuckled, "nope just regular and boring ."

"Did you want to know how I met Adrien?"

Nino nodded his head.

"Adrien had been running away from his overprotective father and crashed into me on the street, pretty much did what Mari did to him the first time he came in here."

"What happened?"

"She thought he purposely poured coffee on her and yelled the hell out of him," Alya explained.

"Sounds like her."

"Yeah, so he bumped into me and I yelled at him he made it up to me and we've been best friends since."

The two turned their gaze back to their two other friends and watched as Adrien failed at flirting and talking to Mari

"How is he failing at this?" Alya asked.

"No idea."

"He isn't as smooth as he once was."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," she muttered.

"Okay, but how do we fix this, cause we are getting them together."

"Oh, I won't stop, not until them both utter in sickness and in health."


	22. Stop in the Name of... The Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU - Nicknames

Adrien lent back on the Chair, as Ladybug scrolled down the web page of the old library computer.

“So?”

“We aren’t home.”

“So close.”

“Yep, the only thing missing from this earth is the Akuma’s.”

Adrien felt Ladybug lay her head on his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled.

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“Wait a few days for the Akuma to show up, in that time look out for anyone reported missing.”

“Oh…”

“You sound disappointed,” she whispered sadly.

“Is that all you wanted to do?”

She shifted on his shoulder, he sighed, “I wanted to hang out, to get to know you.”

“Aww, Chaton you only had to ask.”

“Chaton?”

“What? you give me Nicknames, I can’t give you one?”

“No, no, no that’s not it, I just wasn’t expecting it,” he told her with a chuckle.

“Where should we go now Chat?”

“I don’t know, want to go to the movies?”

“Sure, why not,” she said with a smile.

-=+=-

“Okay, I’ll admit you defiantly have a better taste in movies.”

“Thank-you.”

“What now?”

“None of the other movies interest me.”

“Same here,”

“I saw a 24-hour cafe down the street.”

The sound of glass shattering pulled Ladybug’s attention away from the conversation, Ladybug smiled at him before uttering the words for her transformation and running down the street in the direction of the sound, Adrien took off after her calling for his transformation as well.

Ladybug paused Across the street from a Jewellery Store, the front shutter had been forced open, The glass door was the source of the noise.

“Ladybug.” he hissed.

“Shh, Chat.”

“We should call the police.”

“They won’t get here in time.”

He sighed, “you stay here.”

“No.” she argued

“Ladybug, I have a reputation on this earth they’ll listen to me even for a few minutes.”

“Then what?”

“I’ll knock'em out, then we call the police.”

“Okay, but I’m only agreeing to this plan because I’m going in with you,” he went to argue but she quickly silenced him with her finger, “I’m going in with you because you are going introduce me as your partner.”

Adrien tossed the idea of arguing with her around in his head before he nodded his head in agreement, “fine but stay behind me and don’t say anything.”

She nodded her head. He looked back at the storefront and started to walk towards it. He looked inside spotting two men in Masks.

“Time to channel my inner thief I guess.” He whispered to himself.

Adrien looked around the small jewellery store, the thieves had smashed quite a few of the glass cases, he watched where he was putting his feet trying his best not to make any noise before he wanted to as he made his way over to one of the still intact display cases, he looked back to see Ladybug standing in the doorway, he signalled for her to relax, she looked at him confused, rolling his eyes he mouthed, “Look like you own the place,” to her, she nodded her head and leant against the door and started to look at her nails, it reminded him of Chloe, he turned his attention back to the thieves.

“What you guys stealing?” The two jumped and turned to face him brandishing their weapons, Adrien chuckled put his hands up, “Guys were all friends here.”

“your, you.” one stuttered as he lowered his weapon.

“Yep, I’m me.”

“Who’s she?” the other asked pointing their baseball bat at Ladybug.

“Ahh, My new partner nobody to worry about.”

The two gave each other a strange look before turning back to him.

“Why do you need a partner?”

“Why?”

They nodded their heads, Adrien smiled at them before slowly slipping his baton off his back, “Because everybody needs one,” he answered extending his baton and knocking them off their feet, Knocking them out in the process.

“Well, that went better than I thought.”


	23. Preyed Upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU/Witch AU - Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I tried to write something for a Historical AU but I basically re-wrote the Royalty chapter so I Changed it to a Witch AU because it is one of my favourite AU’s.

“Hey Bug, you seen the Kid?”

Marinette shook her head, “He was transformed when we were hit by the Akuma, where did you come from?”

“Uhh, it was dark.”

“Plagg,” she said sternly.

“Sorry bug but I Don’t remember exactly where I came from.”

“Okay Plagg,” Marinette looked around the street for any sign of her Partner.

“Meow,”

She looked down at her Feet, A small Black cat was at her heels. She looked back at Plagg and Back at the cat, “Chat?”

“Meow,” it responded.

Plagg floated down to the chat’s hight, “Bug, I believe my Chosen has been turned into a Cat.”

“Chat, are you okay?”

He nodded his head in response.

“Bug, I think we should get off the street.”

Marinette nodded her head and bent down to pick up Chat, he growled in response.

-=+=-

Marinette looked over towards Chat, he was happily basking in the sun atop several old books, she could hear him purring from the other side of the small room.

“So Tikki, Plagg, How do we fix this?”

Tikki looked at Plagg, “You want to tell her.”

“Fine, It could be the Earth or…” he trailed off.

“Or?”

“Or me.”

“Huh?”

“I highly doubt he’s miss used the miraculous that much.”

Tikki shook her head, “What Plagg is trying to say is that we’ve come to an Earth with Magic, Chat has been turned into a Familiar” she explained.

“Magic, Again.”

“Yep.”

-=+=-

“Chat sit still Please.”

“Meow.”

“You can move after I’ve done the Spell.”

“Meow.”

“He asked why?”

Marinette turned to Plagg, “So I’ve just spent the last 4 days in this library reading books to understand what he’s been saying and you’ve been able to understand him this whole time?”

Plagg nodded his head, Marinette let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to her partner, and started to utter the words to the spell and moved her hands as Tikki instructed her to, Chat let out a small mew as she progressed with the spell.

-=+=-

“Ladybug wake up!”

“Chat?” she moaned,

“Ladybug don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“Chat?” she said again.

“Yes My Lady?”

“Please get off my Chest, I can’t breathe.”

Adrien looked down at his paws and quickly hopped off of her, “Sorry.”

“Its okay Chat, Tikki said this might happen.”

So your spell worked I’m guessing?“

She let out a small laugh, "It did Chat it did work,” Adrien paused and looked towards the door, “Chat what is it?”

“Prey,” he said excitedly and ran towards it.

“Chat NO!” Ladybug yelled behind him.

-=+=-

Marinette looked at Plagg then back at Chat, the angry scowl he was giving his chosen said it all, he wasn’t going to forgive him any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so yeah… I really wanted to write Adrien as a Cat it seems…


	24. It is Wednesday (My dudes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office/Workplace AU - Early Hours  
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

“Alya what are you doing here?”

Alya looked up from her broom to see Marinette sanding in the doorway, “Isn’t it Thursday?”

Marinette shook her head, “No its Wednesday.”

“Damn thought it was Wednesday, well I’m here now might as well help you.”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders in response as she slipped her apron on.

“Any deliveries this morning?”

Marinette nodded her head, “Yeah a few things from the bakery down the street, but that’s all.”

“And tell me Marinette have you been treating them nicely?”

“It’s not my fault they would rather work for a place that makes bearly edible food,” she said sarcastically.

Alya smiled at the comment as she slowly made her way around the Cafe sweeping the floors and placing chairs down as she went about, the stereo playing smooth jazz in the background drowning out the sound of cars driving past outside the windows.

“Did you want me to set up outside?” she called to Marinette.

“If you could, I’m having trouble with this machine again.”

“Is it the register?” she asked as tried to get the foldable menu to stand up.

“Yep.”

“Press the zero twice it normally works,” she heard Marinette press the button and the door pop open.

“Thank-you.”

“No problem girl.”

Alya looked over to the door of the Cafe, to see Nino waiting patiently at the door.

She smiled and walked over to it to greet him, “I believe a certain DJ wants some Coffee.”

“You would be correct Alya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I definitely did not originally have the day be Tuesday and change it to Wednesday because of the title, nope did not do that.


	25. Worlds End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FWB AU/ Darkside AU - Bed Sharing
> 
> Darkside AU – Is when the canon villain of the story succeeds in their mission and the AU story focuses on the outcome of it.

Adrien looked down the deserted street, a number o shop fronts had been smashed and broken into, the street lights had been ripped from their places and laid strewn around the street.

“Ladybug, we should leave.”

“What happened here?”

“My head wants to say the Apocalypse but… I think this is a world in which my father succeeded.”

“And how…”

He cut her off before she could say anything else, and pointed down the street to where a much older Stormy Weather now stood, her back was to them.

“We need to move now,” he whispered.

Ladybug grabbed his hand and lead him down a number of side streets and alleyways before the stood in front of a familiar bakery, it too was empty with no sign of life, he watched as Ladybug carefully maneuvered around the twisted and crumbling storefront before following suit, his eyes slowly adjusted to the low light, leaves and cobwebs covered most of the items inside.

“Why here?” he asked Ladybug

She shrugged her shoulders, “I knew them back home, this place was one of my safe houses, it seemed like a good idea to head here.”

Adrien looked outside one of the windows, “Stormy Weather, she’s heading this way.”

“We should head upstairs then, Marinette she had a trap door to her balcony in her room, we can use that if she finds us.”

“Can’t you defeat her again?”

“Did you want to risk drawing your fathers attention and that of any other Akuma’s he has out there?”

Adrien shook his head.

“But if I have to its in the Umbrella.”

“Got it,” He followed her up through the bakery and into the kitchen/Living area, A picture frame on the shelf caught his attention.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes, Chat?”

“Does Marinette have any Siblings?”

Ladybug looked at him confused and quickly rushed over to him snatching the frame out of his hand.

“I’m guessing no.”

“Yeah, it’s a no,” she responded still looking at the frame, she quickly put it back, “We should head upstairs,” she stated.

He motioned for her to go first.

Adrien was greeted by the sight of a heavily scattered mess of a room, clothes and toys where tossed around the room, a bunk bed was sitting on its side, the walls were not their usually pink but a heavily dirty white, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ladybug was making her way up to the stairs to where Marinette’s once bed sat. He walked over to one of the walls a small child’s drawing sat on the wall he carefully pulled it off to inspect it, he smiled a pocketed it, he knew already that it was something he was going to give to Marinette when he got home.

Adrien jumped the sound of something slam shut, he went to reach for his baton.

“Sorry chat that was me, I was closing the trap door.”

“Please warn me next time.”

“Will do, I can see an Akuma off in the distance it had wings so it could Dark Cupid or a one that I haven’t fought yet, its hard to tell.”

“It will be hard to tell when our Akuma shows up.”

“I’m sure he’ll make a racket, if not the other Akuma’s should help point us in the right direction.”

“If you’re sure.”

“It’s getting dark outside, I vote that we try to stay transformed,”

“I second that idea, did you want me to run to raid some of the nearby houses for food.”

Ladybug nodded her head, “Stay out of sight of the Akuma’s, I’ll try and find something to heat up the room.”

“Okay, stay safe.” Adrien lent in to kiss her cheek before heading towards the trap door. He quickly surveyed the surrounding area, before heading off to one of the many houses on the street.

-=+=-

“Bug you there?” he whispered down to the trap door, his suit blending in with the darkened rooftop.

“I’m here,” she whispered back, “Your standing on the trap door.”

“I know, there’s an Akuma right outside the Bakery, he’ll hear you open it,”

“I’ll take that chance, now get off the door,”

Adrien sighed and reluctantly moved off the door allowing Ladybug to open it.

“You took a while.”

“Sorry, a wall collapsed on me on the way back had to use Cataclysm, it caught the Akuma’s attention, I thought I had lured it away from here.”

“Are you…”

“I’m fine Ladybug,” he told her cutting her off.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded his head in response.

“Okay then,” she said not fully believing him, “I found a Radio while looking through the house.”

“And?”

“There’s a channel it monitors the Akuma’s, giving 10-minute updates on where they are, from what I’ve gathered we are in what’s called the dead zone, nobody has survived here for an extended period of time, there are currently 34 Akuma’s being monitored.”

“When’s the next broadcast?”

“5 minutes maybe 6.”

“Are we giving up on finding out who the Akuma is?”

She shook her head, “No it could still give us an advantage.”

“So My Lady, what’s for dinner?” he said with a smile holding up the backpack full of food.

-=+=-

“Ladybug I wanted the top bunk,”

“Too bad, I’m up here first,” she told him before playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

“Fine then,” he replied as he started to climb up to the top bunk.

“Chat are you seriously this childish?”

“Yes.”

He watched as Ladybug rolled her eyes and started to make her way of the top bunk, he grabbed hold of her waist to stop her, she gave him a funny look and he let go.

“Stay, it will make it easier to wake each other if we’re found.”

She nodded her head and settled back down on the bed Adrien quickly followed suit.

“Goodnight My Lady.”

“Goodnight Chaton.”


	26. Broken tea Cups and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFF AU - Please?  
> Nino & Alya Sidestory

“So can I get a Free Coffee?”

“Magic word.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Aww why Alya.”

“Just because your my best friend doesn’t mean you get free coffee when I work, I’m sure if you wait long enough Mari will show and you can beg her for Coffee.”

She watched as Adrien went bright red at the mention of her Co-worker.

“Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you about the dreams I’ve been having for the last month and a half?”

“Sure?”

“So, it takes place during an alternate reality and there are quite a few differences but the Major one is that there are these two hero’s call Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Alya heard the sound of a cup shattering to the floor and looked for the sorce, Nino stood at the source of the noise the cup lay at his feet.

“Nino are you alright?”

“yeah, Alya can I talk to you, Alone?”

She nodded her head and signalled to one of her co-workers that she was taking a break before Nino quickly pulled her out of the Cafe.

“Chat Noir he has blond hair green eyes Ladybug Black hair blue eyes a villain named Hawkmoth wants an item called a Miraculous from them so he creates Monsters Called Akuma’s to do so.”

“How?” Alya asked still a little in shock at the detail he had just described the characters in her dream.

“I’ve been having the same dreams too,” he stated bluntly, “What was the last thing you remember?”

Alay paused it was a simple enough question, she allowed her mind to wander back before she found the memory she was looking for.

“The Akuma, Ladybug she dodged the Attack and I… We.” she corrected, “We were standing behind her and took the hit, OMG I did this, Nino I’m…”

“Don’t you dare apologise,” he told her cutting her off, “you are a reporter, of course you’re going to put yourself in danger.”

“Thank-you Nino.”

“How much time do you think has passed?”

“You mean back home?” she asked.

Nino nodded his head.

“I don’t know.”

Nino pulled her into a tight embrace and she relaxed into it wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tighter.


	27. Lets Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet AU - Post Akuma comfort

_Private Chat Between ‘Spotted’ And ‘The Best Puns’_

**2:47pm**

The Best Puns - My Lady!

Spotted - Yes Chat?

The Best Puns - Morning

Spotted - I hate this earth

The Best Puns - But Its Amazing  
The Best Puns - I get to talk to you all day

Spotted - Please kill me

The Best Puns - But My Lady  
The Best Puns  - Its a positively Purrfect day here and Paris.

Spotted - NO PUNS  
Spotted - THE ONE RULE

The Best Puns - Rules are made to be bent.  
The Best Puns - Or is it broken?  
The Best Puns – Magical Subject Change  
The Best Puns - My Lady what's it like to be back in High School again?

Spotted - Terrible  
Spotted - So many cringe moments  
Spotted - But I feel like I've travelled back in time everything is the same

The Best Puns – I would have thought this was home if it weren't for the obvious.

**9:07pm**

Spotted – Akume Near the Tower

The Best Puns – I’ll be there My Lady

**9:36pm**

The Best Puns – The fights, do they normally last this long?

Spotted – Yeah.  
Spotted - You’ll get used to it.

The Best Puns – Are you sure?

Spotted – Positive.  
Spotted – You just need Practice.  
Spotted – How're your Muscles?  
Spotted – Felling sore?

The Best Puns – Yep  
The Best Puns – Looking forward to a Bubble Bath

Spotted – And here’s my queue to leave  
Spotted – The version of me on this earth is about to get the best grades of her life.

The Best Puns – You have a test tomorrow?

Spotted – YEP  
Spotted – One that I need to refresh my memory with.

The Best Puns – Good Luck Bug.

**11:43am**

Spotted – Why must there be an Akuma now.

The Best Puns – His Lunch Break

Spotted – Huh?

The Best Puns – My Father  
The Best Puns – It’s his Lunch break

Spotted – So I failed so many classes during High school because he thought it was a good idea to terrify Paris during Lunch.

The Best Puns – I failed so many as well.  
The Best Puns – I did try to ask him to release them during a more reasonable hour.

Spotted – I’m Not blaming you.  
Spotted – let's just defeat this Akuma.

**3:08pm**

Spotted – Favourite Subject in School GO!

The Best Puns – Hmmm   
The Best Puns – Science  
The Best Puns – I Don’t know

Spotted – are you serious  
Spotted – you're no fun  
Spotted – I’m more inclined to the Artistic Subjects

The Best Puns – So the Art Class

Spotted – Yep  
Spotted – Wanna meet at the Tower?

The Best Puns –Sure.

**11:56pm**

The Best Puns - My Lady…  
The Best Puns - Are you awake?

Spotted – I am now.  
Spotted – what’s wrong.

The Best Puns – The last Akuma…

Spotted – Meet me at the rooftop garden

The Best Puns – No, Can we just talk here?

Spotted – Are You sure?

The Best Puns – Yeah I’m sure

Spotted – Okay then

The Best Puns – Your Nightmares.  
The Best Puns – How did you deal with them?

Spotted – Friends  
Spotted – My Family  
Spotted – Tikki also helped a lot by telling me stories of past Ladybug’s  
Spotted – But as you know I still have them  
Spotted – All though they have lessened with your help

The Best Puns – I'm Glad

Spotted – Are you sure You don’t want to meet  
Spotted – I’ll bring Hot Chocolate

The Best Puns – You have just changed my mind.

**3:00am**

The Best Puns – Thankyou My Lady

Spotted – No problem Chat


	28. Drift Compatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GYM AU/ Pacific Rim AU -Unexpected reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: because I tried and tried to write a Gym AU and well let’s just say that lemon shall never see the light of day, you get the wonderful Pacific Rim AU

Plagg rushed down the halls of the Shatterdome, keeping an eye out for Tikki and the two Miraculous wielders.

“Tikki!” he called, “A new Kaiju just came through the breach.”

“Level?”

“2 Possibly 3 hard to tell, it’s not through the breach yet.”

“You just said… This didn’t come through the official channel, did it?”

“Sorry, Tikki.”

“I told you not to use any energy we don’t know how it will affect us.” Tikki barked at him.

“Can we please argue about this later where’s the kid and bug.”

“I have no idea.”

“Did they run off again?”

Tikki nodded her head in response.

“We should never have left them alone,” he stated bluntly, “Come one they can’t be far.”

-=+=-

“Hey, you two!”

Plagg watched as the two heroes turned to face him them back at each other and took off running down the halls away from him.

“Tikki?”

“Yes Plagg?”

“I’m going to kill them.”

-=+=-

“Do you think we lost them?”

“I don’t know Chat, why did we run?”

“Plagg always runs from me when I need him, so…”

you wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine,“ she responded finishing his sentence.

He smiled at her, "Bingo.”

“We should get back to him, it might be important.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes Chat, we do.”

Adrien turned and slowly walked back to Plagg to find him hunched over out of breath.

Finally please don’t run again,“ he responded still out of breath.

"Sorry Plagg.”

“Okay just give me a second, need to catch my breath.”

The two stood there patiently waiting for him to begin.

“There’s a Kaiju coming through the breach we need you in your Jaeger.”

“Plagg, I’m not sure we are the best choice for this.”

“Hey, you two are the most drift compatible pilots here.”

Adrien turned to look at Ladybug.

“Doing so would mean we would know… I would know who you are,” she said softly.

“So that letter I gave you, you didn’t need it anyway.”

Ladybug frowned at him, “Chat,” she said placing her hand on his shoulder, “are you sure you want to do this?”

He nodded his head, “If we pair up with someone else they would be extremely confused,” she smiled at him making his heart warm at the sight.

“Don’t worry bug, I’m sure, are you?”

She quickly nodded her head, “I’m sure.”

-=+=-

“So are you sure about this?” Ladybug asked him.

He nodded his head, “I Am.”

“Prepare for a Neural handshake and just because this is the first time you’ve done this I’ll give you 20 seconds,” announced Plagg.

“You remember how this works right?”

“Yeah don’t hold on to any of the memories just let it flow, I remember don’t worry,” she responded.

Neural handshake insisted,“ the robot voice stated over the intercom.

"Neural handshake is strong, keep this up kids,”

Adrien blinked his eyes and looked back at Ladybug, No Marinette, “You…”

“We can be shocked later Chat, right now we have to save people,” Marinette barked.

“You had a crush on me in high school,” he stated bluntly, he looked over to Marinette to see that she had gone bright head in the face.

“Chat, not now, later.”

“Okay then, but we are going to talk about it.”

“This going to be different than fighting Akuma’s I’ll tell you that.”

“Yeah, I can tell, is it really that easy to make Macarons?” he inquired quickly changing the subject.

“Adrien not now.”

“Please, it’s very hard to stay serious right now.”

“Fine, yes that’s all it takes, I can prove it when we get back to the base.”

“Thank-you”

“You know my mother is going to be very confused when I get home fluent in Chinese, English and…”

“Italian yeah, don’t forget my other amazing skills.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “right, cause I definitely need to remember over 200 pickup lines involving puns.”

“Okay, you’re exaggerating there.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are I’m in your head.”

“You are over the drop zone,” Plagg’s voice crackled through the com system.

Marinette nodded her head, “disengaging transport in, 3, 2, 1.”

Adrien felt time slow as the ropes attaching them to the helicopters released, His stomach did backflips they entered the freefall.

“The Feeling of weightlessness right?”

He turned his head to see Marinette looking at him, he smiled, “yep.”

“It’s kind of like swing with the yo-yo,” she explained.

“That still terrifies me.”

“It’s not that bad, it’s like learning to ride a bike.”

“Right,” he replied sounding unsure, “cause a very thin piece of string to support my entire weight isn’t scary.”

“I have a question, Why do we look like we are controlling a knock-off Playable character in Mecha Strike.”

“Adrien, don’t judge our Jaeger.”

“You were thinking it too.”

“Hey!”

“Oi you two, focus on the Kaiju” Plagg ordered through the com system.

“Sorry, Plagg,” Adrien responded.

“The Kaiju is 300 meters to your right,”

“On it, Plagg I’m ashamed to ask but what weapons do we have?”

“Well you know how we grant you powers in the suit well your Jaeger, it combines them into one suit.”

Adrien looked over at his partner, to see the excitement wash over her face, “Awesome,” was all she could say.

“So is that how you want to fight this?” He asked.

She shook her head, “Hand to hand combat only use the weapons when needed.”

-=+=-

“Okay, this was better than fighting Akuma’s.”

“Mari, you can’t think this is fun.”

“Okay, so apart from the Kaiju, you can’t tell me piloting a giant robot isn’t fun.”

“You got me there.”

“Could you too please stop flirting and get back to shore.”

“Sorry Tikki.”

-=+=-

‘You know this is going to be really hard to explain to Alya when we get back.“

"What we went on a crazy adventure from earth to earth,” Marinette responded with a chuckle.

“Wait, Alya she doesn’t know.”

“That I’m Ladybug? No silly.”

“Rule one kid no one must know that we exist,” Adrien turned to see Plagg and Tikki walking towards them.

“Rule two, no one must know who you are,” Tikki interjected.

“And my personal favourite all ways feed your Kwami,” Adrien watched as Tikki playfully hit Plagg, “Okay no need to get Violent Tikki.”

Tikki turned to face them “Good job out there.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Adrien responded.

“Plagg I think we should let them talk.”

“Yeah… Bye kids.”

“So.”

“So.”

“This is awkward,” Marinette declared.

“Yep.”

“I mean you don’t have to explain anything cause…”

“Yeah, you don’t either.”

“The whole drift thing kinda made things easier for us.”

Adrien chuckled and reached for his mask, “I guess we don’t need these anymore.

Marinette nodded her head, "We don’t,” and reached up removing her mark.

“I believe you told me you were going to be hiding under a table in a nearby cafe?”

“Sorry.”

“Its okay I lied as well.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“About?”

“Us.”

“Well, I would still like to continue with… us, I can understand if you don’t want to…”

“NO! I… uhh… I do, I do want to continue, I was just wondering if knowing each other’s identities changed anything.”

“Not for me.”

The two stood awkwardly in the hallway unsure of what to say.

“Wanna get dinner,” Adrien piped up.

Marinette smiled, “Silly Kitty”


	29. Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel AU - “That looks like it Hurts”

“COOL”

“Adrien no.”

“But Mari we can time travel, We can see the dinosaurs, or we could see the future.”

“No.”

“Please?” he pleaded, “besides we can’t avoid time travel, we’re time agents.”

“I still don’t think we should, travelling from earth to earth is fine but we are medalling in…”

“Affairs we don’t know anything about,” he stated finishing her sentence, she nodded her head in response.

“But we can still do some sightseeing while we’re here, it would seem like a shame not to use the powers we’ve been given.”

“I knew you weren’t being serious.”

A short fat man rushed over two them with papers in hand and interrupted their conversation, he pushed the papers into their hands, “You two you’re needed in Egypt, 18th go,” and once again rushed off down the hall.

Adrien glanced down at the watch on his arm and started to enter the date list on the papers to the watch, “well, I guess we have our first date, My Lady.”

“I guess we do Chat, shall we.”

-=+=-

“Marinette we need to be careful here.”

“Why Tikki.”

“Because you don’t want to run into our other wielders, it may seem like a good idea but trust me, they don’t have the same restraint as you,” Plagg explained.

“So don’t run around Ancient Egypt transformed?”

“No Adrien, no running around Egypt transformed,” Plagg reiterated.

“Can we… Scale the Pyramid just once when no one is looking.”

Plagg paused, Tikki slowly floated towards to him, the two Kwami’s muttered to each other in hushed tones, “So, we have decided that you can.”

Adrien couldn’t help but hiss out a yes.

Plagg rolled his eyes at Adrien, “But, you are to do so just before we leave that way we aren’t around to see the result of your actions.”

Adrien nodded his head quickly

“We need to blend in, our clothes will attract attention from the guards.” Marinette reckoned.

“And how will we do that?” Adrien suddenly felt everyone’s eyes on him, “what?”

“Well, Master Theif how do you think we are going to.”

He sighed “What am I stealing?”

-=+=-

“I look ridiculous.”

“I think you look  _purrfect_.”

“Really, puns?”

“What! You know you love them.”

Marinette sighed, “I guess I do.”

-=+=-

“Why are we up here?”

Adrien groaned, “The view.”

“It’s not any different than the Eiffel, it’s actually shorter.”

“Mari.”

“Yes?”

“Just enjoy the view.”

She went quiet, “I will admit its really peaceful up here,” she spoke quietly.

“You see those lights off in the distance over there.”

Adrien pointed off in a random direction, Marinette squinted, trying to see what he was pointed at, she could just see the distant flickering lights, “yeah…”

“That is the city of Memphis,” he stated proudly.

Marinette shook her head, “okay smarty pants, since you seem to know a lot more about Egypt tell me about it.”

“Well, we are atop the pyramid of Khufu, he… was…”

“What’s wrong?”

“The Akuma.”

-=+=-

“That looks like it hurts,” Adrien teased the Akuma making him growl in rage.

“Do you have to tease the Akuma?”

“Yes, I do Mil'Lady.”

“Could you just destroy the jacket already, I want to go home,”

“Of course,” he smiled at her before summoning  _‘Cataclysm’_  with that the final Black Butterfly sprang free from the black remains of the leather jacket, Marinette through her yo-yo and snatched it from the Air before it flew too far off.

“Bug can you wait before calling the cure? there’s someone I wanted to see first,” she frowned at him and went to opened her mouth to speak when the beeping of his Miraculous stopped her.

“Please Marinette,” he pleaded.

She sighed and placed her yo-yo back on her waist, “Fine, but we have to be quick.” she stuck her wrist out for him to enter the date.

“Thank-you.”

-=+=-

“When are we?”

“My 5th birthday.”

“Why are we…”

Adrien placed his finger to her lips “shhh,” he softly whispered.

Marinette watched as a smaller and younger Adrien ran out of the house towards a tall blond woman, and it clicked, she looked over to Adrien and smiled, “you know, you could have told me why. I know I act strict in the suit but I’m not heartless.”

“Sorry, I’m not used to getting what I want when I ask.”

Adrien’s miraculous beeps again and he sadly looked down at his ring, “we can leave now.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to… I don’t know, talk to her.”

He shook his head, “No I fear I might hug her if I do,” he chuckled at the thought.

Marinette sent him a sad glance, “Okay then,  _'Miraculous Ladybug’_.”


	30. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates AU - Trust

“Is this home?”

“It better be.”

Marinette watched as hundreds of reporters flooded the square.

“Uhh,  Chat, we have to leave.”

“After you bug.”

-=+=-

“Trust me, Adrien, they’ll be here.”

Marinette pushed opened the door to their apartment to find their friends waiting patiently for them.

“Marinette!” Alya yelled running up to her friend and pulling her into a tight hug, “are you okay?”

“Alya I’m fine, are you?”

“Girl I was stuck with Nino the whole time, so tell me how long were we gone?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head, “we don’t know.”

“you weren’t here… alright where did you two get sent.”

“Alya,” Marinette warned.

“Oh come on where did you get sent,” she pestered.

Adrien struggled to find the words to describe their adventure, “We… We were.”

Marinette cut him off, “sent somewhere you really don’t want to know about.”

“Okay then don’t tell me, but we were sent to a world like this we,” she said pointing to Marinette, “We were working in a coffee shop, Nino was a famous DJ.”

“Was, I’m still going to be,” Nino interjected.

Alay rolled her eyes at him, “hush.”

-=+=-

The two waved goodbye to their friends before heading back inside opening up a few boxes that had been left over.

“You think they’ll be fine?”

Marinette nodded her head as she picked up a box, “I’m sure of it, now where do you want this.”

Adrien looked up from the box “uhh… I have no idea, did you want to listen to some music?”

“Sure.”

Adrien sent her a sly smile as the song began to play.

“You’re lucky you’re cute because your taste in music is awful.”

“But Mari this songs awesome.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “sure.”

-=+=-

“Why do you have so much stuff.”

“Because Nino is the worst at packing and made it look like I have a lot of stuff, once we put up the shelves you’ll realise how little I own.”

“I’m taking a break.”

“You can’t, you work for me. You are my slave,” he jokingly threatened.

"Sure, try to stop me,” she teased back.


	31. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealers Choice AU - Soulmates

Marinette stared up at the stars above her her mind was at peace it felt good to be home, the warm coffee in her hands kept the cold air at bay.

“Another sleepless night, huh?” The voice was still thick with sleep.

She quickly spun around to see Adrien standing on the roof behind her,   
she smiled and nodded her head, “Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”

“May I join you?”

Marinette patted the empty space next to her in response, she handed the mug over to him to drink.

“The Media, They’re wrong about you.”

“Let me guess the fact I appeared next to you when we returned with the Akuma has made them run wild.”

“Yep.”

“What are they saying now.”

“That you’ve seduced me to the dark side,” she said with a slight tease.

“Well, I think they’ll find it was the other way round.”

“How are we going to…”

“Defeat my father?"Marinette nodded her head, “I don’t really care, As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

"Adrien.”

“Mari, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s okay Adrien we’ll get through this.”

“I know its just…”

“He’s the only family you have left.”

“You don’t look at your wrist often, why?” he asked quickly changing the subject.

Marinette sighed but answered his question, “and you want to know why?

"I’m just curious.”

“I don’t look because I don’t need words on my wrist to tell me who to love.”

“What does it say?”

“It uh?” she looked at the words on her wrist and at the words, ‘the stars shine brightly in their eyes tonight’  she doesn’t say it out loud.

“Marinette?”

“How about you go first.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “okay, mine says:  'the stars shine brightly in their eyes tonight’, huh.”

“Adrien what are the odds that we’re…”

“soulmates?”

“I…” she stuttered as she placed her arm next to his and the words begin to glow.

“I think That answers our question, My Lady.”

**The End**


End file.
